Predatory
by midnightquiver
Summary: The Alpha is gone, but a new wolf comes to Beacon Hills. She's got all the boys's attention, but she brings more with her than just her allure.
1. The New Student

**How nice it would be to own Teen Wolf, but I don't.**

~Stiles~

I'd seen her walk into the school. She had that look that said she didn't take people's shit. There was only a few other people had that look. One of them was Jackson the other was none other than Derek Hale. She took a seat beside me. What the hell? Why would she sit by me? It's not like I was minding. I certainly wasn't. She had dark chestnut hair to her waist and her eyes were so dark that they seemed to have a world of their own and I just realized that that probably sound gay.

I looked away not that she seemed to even register my presence. I ended up looking at her anyways. She didn't speak or even take notice that I wasn't the only one looking at her.

"Ah, I see you've seen your new chem. partner Stilinski." Mr. Harris said as he walked in

"Uh yeah."

Uh yeah? Moron.

"Mya, you want to introduce yourself?"

She looked at the teacher giving a death glare as if clearly irritated.

"No." she snapped

Rolling her eyes she sat back in her chair and propped her feet up on the lab desk. I just kept my eyes forward fairly certain that it was a bad time to even say anything to her. More than likely there wouldn't be anything said. Scott walked in as the bell rang. I just looked at him sideways. He only shook his head signifying that we'd talk later. As he walked past the table he looked down at Mya. His eyes flushed golden right them and a growl erupted causing everyone to stare in our general direction.

Scott didn't even seem to notice. Mya on the other hand smirked and sat forward. She looked back at him as he sat. He didn't look away from her. It was predatory. When she looked to the front as class started I could've sworn her eyes were the same gold as Scott's were a few minutes ago.

The alpha may have been gone, but something new just swung into Beacon Hills and she was my chem. partner.

**Feel free to review. It's only the beginning and I prefer to give a promo before I decide to continue.**


	2. All Revved Up With No Place To Go

**I know I posted it not long after starting this story. I had extra time so I decided that it would be a good thing. I can't promise that it will always be this quick, but her you go! Hope you like it. There won't be anymore first person POV's tho.**

The class went quickly and Stiles didn't hear a thing that Mr. Harris said. There were too many thoughts roaming through his mind for him to pay attention. Why did Scott growl at her and nearly reveal the fact that he's a werewolf to the entire class? Why was the girl beside him ignoring him exactly? It was like she had a stick up her ass. It was also as if she were completely bored, because she just sat there on her phone acting as if she were answering texts or something.

When the bell rang she was the first one out of class. Several were mumbling about her as they gathered there things. Stiles could hear Lydia commenting on how she thought she was intriguing and possibly someone she could be friends with a girl like her. A girl who had a lot of attitude, but didn't say much leaving herself to be a mystery. A girl who was gone the instant he stepped out of the classroom right behind her. He didn't see her anywhere. However, Scott seemed to be determined and was following something. So, when in doubt follow your best friend who seems to sniff her out. This isn't considered stalking is it? No, it's getting to know your classmate. The two of them had made it out to the parking lot, and Scott wasn't stopping as he saw her getting into a black convertible. Stiles stopped his friend who then just shook his head a little dazed and confused. He looked at stiles questioningly.

"A 1966 GTO convertible…" Jackson piped up as he walked past the boys towards his own car "Don't even think about it. She's way out of your league. She needs real men in her life."

"And you seem to think your one?" Stiles said aggravated "After what happened a few weeks ago I'm surprised you have any dignity."

It all came out in the heat of the moment. It was unlike Stiles to even attempt a comeback towards the co-captain of the lacrosse. Jackson dropped his bookbag by his car and walked up to Stiles where they stood face to face and Scott was trying to keep them separated. People were starting to gather around expecting a fight.

"Stiles let's go." Scott said pushing his friend back

Jackson just smirked and watched Scott drag him off toward the jeep.

Stiles got in and revved the engine without a word. The girl was a lot of people's minds. It was on his mind the most for reasons no one else understood.

"Stiles follow her." Scott said

"How? I didn't exactly stick a GPS on her." Stiles quipped

Scott rolled his eyes. Then

"That way is a start." Scott replied pointing in the general direction she drove off in.

"Dude just let it go. She'll come back she goes to our school now. Plus, you shouldn't be infatuated with her when you have a girlfriend of your own." Stiles pointed out

Scott grimaced unhappily. This girl had such and influence over him, and he was struggling with it. IT was the wolf in him wanting to jump out and do things to her. To a girl he didn't know while he had a girlfriend. Something was seriously wrong.

* * *

><p>Mya had heard the encounter between the boys. It wasn't the first time it had happened. However, one of them was a wolf, and that made it just flat out fun. The other one though; his friend wasn't. He stared at her throughout the entire class, and it was highly irritating. She knew he'd be like a puppy dog now, but something told that he knew. He knew a lot about something he shouldn't. If anything she hoped that she wouldn't see his face again. He got under skin the way she'd look out the corner of her eye and see him analyzing her.<p>

She drove into the backwoods then parked to front of a house. It was old and creaky looking. It was also mostly burnt down. Getting out she smirked at the place.

"Of course you'd live here." she murmured

She took a few steps then stopped as someone stepped out onto the porch. She just raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms over her chest as she took in the sight that was Derek Hale. He was shirtless no doubt having just stopped from working out. She could smell the sweat. His skin was pale and he'd grown from the last time she'd seen him two years ago. She couldn't help her wandering eyes. He only stood there looking at her. He knew her, her scent was familiar. He stepped down and came towards her. She didn't move. His intimidation act was not working.

As he came face to face with her she smiled. It wasn't a sweet innocent smile. It was a knowing smile.

"You could've told me you were alpha." She said "Instead I got to feel it happen instead of witness it."

There was a slight pout in her voice.

"It was a split second decision." He said; his eyes not moving from hers. Reaching up he moved a few strands of hair from her face and tucked them behind her ear.

"You shouldn't be here." he told her

Mya brushed past him and moved towards the house.

"Get over it Hale." She said "I had nowhere else to go. I came to the person I thought could keep me safe."

"You're in trouble."

"Did you hear me?" she asked sarcastically

Derek rolled his eyes. This is how it always was with them. It was like this even in that short time they were together. It wasn't what pulled them apart. It was the end result that was what did it. Derek's eyes followed after her in more than just a curious way. A deep growl had erupted from deep in his throat and his eyes glazed over. She smelled ever so sweet like rain in the forest. He followed her inside the house and closed the door.

Inside Mya sat on the stairs. She looked at him inquisitively hoping he wouldn't give her the boot.

"I imagine you'll be staying here?" he asked

"Where else would I want to be?" she giggled

He still looked at her and wanted to touch her. It wasn't just the allure she had from being a werewolf either. It was other things as well. He moved to sit beside her. Mya laid her head on his shoulder as soon as he did. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and comforted her.

"Why aren't you home?" he asked

The reason to why she was here still eluded him. As far as he knew she was with another wolf and a part of another pack all the while going to high school with her family never knowing anything. It's was a double life for her. Or at least that's what he thought from the last time he saw her.

Mya didn't reply though. He pulled her hair from over her shoulder and just threaded his fingers through it as if petting her.

"I don't have a home." She said quietly "Not anymore."

She didn't like remembering that night even though it remained fresh in her mind. Derek looked down at her. When she looked at him her golden brown eyes locked with his. She should've pulled away, but she didn't. It was like a magnetic pull that neither of them could part from. Deeper instincts of need took them over as their lips drew closer till they melded into a kiss. Derek immediately pulled her onto his lap roughly and a growl escaped from Mya's throat. It was demanding. Her hands explored his bare chest as his tongue slipped past her lips sending her reeling. The need for this overcame the want to stop, because it was wrong. His lips moved down her jaw line to the hollow of her throat as his hands moved up underneath her navy blue top. It happened all over again as it did two years ago and once again he'd bitten her.


	3. Answers With More Questions

It was dark now and Mya walked down the porch steps with Derek hot on her trail. She paused when she reached her car and looked up at the sky. Give it about a week before the change.

"You can stay here." He told her once more

"Can you assure that won't happen again?" she asked referring to the fact that they'd screwed around all over the house.

He didn't respond at first, so she moved to open her car door. He slammed it shut and blocked her in against the smooth black car. She wasn't in the slightest intimidated. She hadn't been for a very long time.

"It happened…we are what we are." he said flatly

In other words, no, she thought to herself. She looked away from his lucid grey eyes.

"We're monsters." she said

"So what? We have what others only wish they had."

"There's another one here." she commented

Derek looked at her intensely. She looked at him now.

"He's at my school." She said

"Scott." he said

"Tell him to control his urges."

Derek growled under his breath at the thought of Scott touching her. He didn't like the thought and Mya could tell.

"Oh stop." She said irritated and pushed out of his cage he'd made with his body "You don't get to act like that."

He looked at her incredulously.

"I mean honestly. You left me not the other way around and even worse? You left me after you bit me." She snapped "So keep your wolf hormones on a leash."

Derek growled under his breath. He didn't like the way she was talking to him. He'd never gotten that kind of backlash from her. Then again after what he'd done he couldn't blame her. The wolf part of her loved to rip out and he liked seeing it.

Mya swerved onto a new subject of sorts that involved the school she now attended.

"I don't want to go back. It really pointless." She said

"Stay." Derek said thinking about Scott. He couldn't be there to keep the mutt from getting into trouble, but she could. Sort of. Okay not really with how she described what had happened with Scott. He was going to get territorial with her as well. It happened whenever a female entered the equation. It would always get ugly with wolves vying for her attention. She knew it as well as he did, and she was particularly bored with it. She didn't want to be fought over, but knew it was bound to happen. It happened before, it'd happen again.

"I don't want to. My lab partner is an idiot. I actually think he might be mentally ill." She said

Derek smirked.

"If it's who I think it is then more than likely." He said knowing that it was Stiles.

"He seemed to look like he knew something too…" she trailed off "He reeked of curiosity too and it is gross."

"Keep your distance then." Derek said

Mya looked at him flatly with the strong urge to hit him. They stood there in silence for the next few minutes.

"I don't like running." She said suddenly "But I do it too much."

With that she walked back into the house. Derek stared after her. She was running. She had nowhere to go. She was here based on a call from him becoming the alpha. He followed her inside. Her scent lingered everywhere. It made him feel drunk. Mya could brush off the sex they'd endured, but it was more difficult for Derek. The strong pull to claim her as his own was coming over him again only this time it was stronger due to the fact of what she is. He knew that if there was to be any competiton he'd eliminate it permanently.

* * *

><p>Stiles pulled into the parking lot and saw Scott walking into the building with Allison. He eyed him carefully then noticed the same black car that Mya had left in the day before. It was going to be a long day. In one sense he did want to see her again being he had a shitload of questions to ask about because there was big difference between a female werewolf and a male werewolf. Yesterday was proof of that. Then against he didn't want to see her. Granted she was gorgeous, but he didn't exactly want her fingernails digging into his throat. The thought made him rub his neck.<p>

Going inside he didn't see her anywhere in sight. A part of him was disappointed inside. She wasn't even at the lab table when he walked into the class.

"Don't stand in the doorway Mr. Stilinsky. You aren't transparent." Mr. Harris said passing him

"Mr. Stilinsky is my dad you know." Stile quipped making his way to his seat.

She didn't even show after the bell rang.

"You seen your lab partner?" Mr. Harris asked as he took role

"Nope." Stiles said. He did wonder where she was. It was obvious she was here though. She just wasn't in this class. He heard Scott grumble a little from behind. Stiles turned around right then. "Dude, I know it's hard, but try to control your PMS problems okay?"

Scott glared at him.

"I don't know what's wrong." He confessed "A big part of me was hoping to see her today like the wolf part."

"Well, put that part away or it could be bad."

"What do you mean?" Scott asked still in a hushed tone

"Well, have you ever been around a female werewolf?" Stiles asked

Scott looked at him flatly as if he were a moron. Stiles ignored the look.

"You're going to be attracted to her or rather that other side of you is. It'll rip at you man. It'll get possessive." Stiles said

"Great." Scott said unenthusiastically

"Something you two want to share?" Mr. Harris inquired as he now stood beside Stiles and Scott. They both looked up with looks of stupidity.

"Uhhhhhh…" Scott said

"Well, we were just talking about my…rash." Stiles said

Scott snorted. Stiles could feel the awkwardness flood the room, and he saw Lydia looking at him as if he were mental. Then again everyone was looking at him like that. Stiles just tapped his pencil on his notebook. Mr. Harris didn't respond. In fact he acted like he didn't hear and continued the lecture nobody was listening to. Stiles just pursed his lips and sunk down on his stool.

After class he saw her walking towards the cafeteria for lunch. She wore black skinny jeans with a dark green hoodie. The hood was up. What was she? Robin Hood? Stiles ran to catch up with her. She scrunched her nose slightly at his presence, and he didn't miss it. He shrugged it off. He was used to those looks from the female side of life.

"You weren't in class, so here are the notes." He said handing her them. Without another words he rushed off in a manner that seemed like disappointment towards her. She paused for a split second half tempted to go see what was up his ass that he needed to brush her off. Then she wondered why she even cared. He'd seemed do intrigued with her the other day…

Mya shook her head and kept towards the cafeteria. Let him have his tantrum it doesn't matter. Walking into the cafeteria she noticed the instant clique status of this school. As she started towards an empty table an arm looped with hers steering her away. It was a redhead. Mya cold smell the bitchiness rolling off her.

"Don't sit there unless you want to be an outcast." She said

Her name was Lydia right? Mya didn't say a word as she let her pull her towards another table. Scott didn't escape her vision as he sat at a nearby table with a girl with dark curls; there was something shy, yet sinister with her, and her lab partner. They seemed to be in deep conversation. Mya could hear every word they spoke. It was about her.

Ignoring it she sat down. Lydia introduced her to the entire table. Mya didn't pay much attention. She was too busy watching the squirrel out the window that was fidgeting on a tree. Thoughts about chasing the squirrel for entertainment flooded into her mind. Lydia was going on about how horrid it was when she'd gotten attacked. Mya rolled her eyes. Get over it, she thought to herself, I've been through worse you big baby.

She left lunch early to cut out early. As she did she heard footsteps behind her.

"It's not nice to stalk people." She said in a sing song voice

She spun on her heel till she was now facing Stiles and Scott. Neither of them was saying anything. Figuring that Mya turned to walk off.

"You're a werewolf aren't you?" Stiles called through the hall

It echoed. Mya had frozen then kept walking.

"Told you." Stiles murmured to Scott

Mya waited outside though. She waited by the double doors. Derek stood by her car giving her a questioning look. She only waved it off. As soon as Stiles walked out the doors she grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him against the brick wall.

"Hey!" he yelled

"Are you moronic? Yelling shit like that." She growled

Stile's eyes were wide as he saw her eyes glowing.

"Be careful Stiles…don't want there to be an animal attack…" she said

Slamming him against the wall one more time she let go. There were holes in his shirt where her nails had extended. He checked his chest to make sure that she didn't actually scratch him. Her eyes were filled with rage, but he saw something else too. She walked away before he could decipher it. She made her way over towards her car where…

"Damn." Stiles said seeing Derek Hale

The answers in his mind were slowly unraveling even though she wasn't directly answering them. There were so many things he didn't know though. He's nearly gotten killed for worse things than chasing a girl right?


	4. Deep In The Woods

**I've been working on this chapter on and off all week. I hope you like it. and do feel free to review afterwards. The reviews keep this story going.**

He infuriated her. He just brought out so much rage in with the way he had no regard. How did he know anyway? Mya rolled her eyes as she answered the question for herself. The fresh wolf, he told him. Moron.

Mya shushed away the thoughts in her mind as she walked around the woods near the Hale house. It was quiet besides the crunch of leaves under her bare feet. She curled her toes with each step. She didn't care that it was damp and getting her feet dirty. She just enjoyed the feeling of the earth moving beneath her feet. It gave her the strong urge to run. Sure, she could change, but as it got closer and closer to the full moon it would be hard to resist. Not far off she could hear deer running. They had a beautiful run. It was something between a gallop and a leap like gazelle. Mya kept walking till she'd made her way into a small clearing. She crouched down in the tall grass then sat. The sun was turning the sky orange. It still had this fainted color of blue though. She remembered the days when she would just go out running for the love of it, for the adrenaline rush. Now she ran form so many things. Things she knew would catch up to her.

"Life's a bitch." She growled to the sky.

She laid there for hours until the moon was now over head.

Derek had gone to look for her by now. She could hear him getting closer, but just kept her silence. She had noticed quickly how people looked at him around this pathetic town. They treated him like a killer. Technically he was, but they didn't see all of him. Mya had. Still did. He was comforting. He didn't let anything happen to his own and if he made a promise he always fell through with it. Well, except for once. It broke Mya thinking about it. The connection was broken between them in that sense. She wouldn't be able to be with him for that. For leaving her that night after she had made the full decision to be with him completely. She'd known what he was and thought it would strain what they had. It did for a little while, but she couldn't stay away. He kept pulling her back in a way he hadn't even noticed. She didn't expect that he'd bite her the night they'd had sex. It was the first time they'd done it too. No, not like it was their 'first time' but like together. He'd bitten her as if the beast had come loose. She screamed at first with her nails raking down his back, but it subsided slowly. The night had been something she only thought she could dream of. He was gone in the morning when she woke up. She had laid there clutching the sheets to her small form crying her heart out. He'd promised not to leave and he had. She never knew why.

"You okay?" he asked pulling her out of the past.

"I'm fine." She said

Derek snorted.

"Fine for you is never fine."

"Yup. But if I wanted to tell you I would."

"You can't kill him." Derek said

"Why not!" she said getting to her feet

"He's can actually be useful." He said

"He can? He blurted out what I was in the middle of school." She hissed

"No one would believe him. They think he's dumb as it is."

"Can you blame them?" she half laughed thinking about Stiles "Plus, hunters would believe him."

Derek stiffened. He knew she was right.

"I'll talk to him." he said "I have a few things I need to tell him and Scott anyway."

"Good luck alpha." She teased as she walked back in the direction of the house.

He watched her walk away. After watching her disappear he pulled out a set of keys to her GTO and started for the house as well. He drove out to Scott's where he saw his mother pulling out for the night shift at work. After she pulled out Derek pulled into the drive.

He went inside without any invitation. He didn't care to get invited. He went into the Living room where he saw both teenagers sitting there watching tv. They looked at him for a split second in confusion.

"What the hell?" Scott said

"I waited for your mom to leave." Derek said, why was he making excuses?

Stiles just kept quiet surprisingly. It was like he was analyzing Derek. Trying to measure something. Derek thought it was strange that he seemed to have a sense of seriousness.

"I was hoping to grab your attention about Mya." Derek said

"About what? She is trying to stay away from us. It's not like we've done anything." Scott said defensively

"You nearly shifted in the middle of a group of people Scott!" Derek yelled

Stiles just scratched his head. He figured this would happen. Picking up the remote he changed the channel. These little bicker fests could be entertaining, but it was about Mya. Mya, the girl who was supposed to be his partner in class and nearly ripped his throat out. Thinking about her name made something growl inside. It was primal and predatory.

"I don't know how it happened." Scott said

"I do." Stiles chimed in

Derek and Scott looked at him. He sighed and stood and he ran his hand through his short hair.

"It's simple and sweet really. You're a guy she's a girl. Guy likes girl and what do you know? Sex." He said with a stupid grin

Scott's eyes went wide while Derek growled at stiles. Stiles took a step back uneasily.

"I'm just saying. It's not like you can resist your own kind." Stiles added

"What about you?" Derek said "I saw how you looked at her after she nearly ripped you a new asshole. You were pissed. It wasn't directed at her."

"I don't know her. As far as I'm concerned she'd just my partner." Stiles lied clearly

The two barely conversed, but when they had it went sour. Derek grabbed a hold of him and slammed him against the nearest wall.

"You a pathetic liar. Stay away from Stiles. I don't like it when people get in my way. She isn't even in your league." He growled; his eyes the same golden color that had been held in Mya's eyes when he first saw her.

"Yeah, okay." Stiles said semi panicked. He knew Derek would kill him.

Derek let go and moved for the front door.

"Just keep an eye on her Scott and nothing else." Derek said before leaving.

Scott gulped at the death glare both him and Stiles were receiving. It was mostly Stiles. Stiles took it though. He took a lot from Derek. It wasn't like he had much of a choice. One, Derek was bigger and two, he could kill him being he is a werewolf. After he left Scott looked at Stiles.

"You seem to be in more trouble than me." He said

"It's nothing new. I mean seriously…when am I not trying to get myself killed?" he said laughing.

Scott didn't see the joke because his best friend was right. Something was going on with him as it was. It was clear to see that he was bothered. Scott didn't ask. He didn't have the chance to really being he just up and left. What had gotten to be so complicated with him? He had never had that kind of trouble. Well, except for when his best friend became a werewolf. It had to be that girl. Mya. She got to him…it was different from Lydia. It wasn't a fumble of the words. It was flat out obsession…maybe obsession was too strong of a word, but she was a werewolf.

Scott closed the front door as he heard Stiles's jeep pull out. The conversation that was nearly turned into a slaughter played through Scott's mind. _Just keep an eye on her Scott and nothing else._ Scott wasn't sure if he could stick to those orders. There was a pull more like a call wanting him to touch her, to kiss her, to do things he shouldn't think about or even dream about.

* * *

><p>Stiles stopped about halfway back from the Hale house. He was going to talk to her whether she liked it or not. They were schoolmates. He told himself it was just to gripe at her for not being in class and sticking him with work he doesn't even do to begin with. As soon as he got out though he was ready to jump back in the jeep and retreat.<p>

"It's not smart being out here." Mya's voice called

Stiles turned in the direction of her voice a froze.


	5. Never Happened

Stiles looked at her as she was crouched down on the cold ground threading her fingers through the fur of a wolf. Its fur was black and it leaned into her touch. It seemed intimate in a way. The way she touched it with some deep meaning and connection.

"It's been decades since any wolf has roamed through here or so I hear." She said "Looks, like that's going to change."

She patted the back of the wolf's neck then stood. She was bare foot Stiles noticed. The wolf sat there and stared at her as if begging for more affection.

"Go on." she told it

It stood up from its haunches then looked in Stiles's direction and growled before bounding off into the woods. It had Stiles entranced. She looked at him now. It wasn't cruel. Though he wasn't sure what it was. It made him cower back a step though.

"So, what are you doing here? I imagine you parked so far from the house to keep your scent away."

Stiles remained quiet. Something about her just did that to him. Whatever he had to say was longlost by the want to retreat and now having forgotten it all.

"I'm sick of getting stuck with the work." he said flatly

Mya raised her eyebrows in amusement knowing that it wasn't just that.

"Whatever little boy. Just turn and get out of here." she said

Mya turned and started up the dirt road path towards the Hale house.

"Why?" he asked

Mya turned.

"Why what?"

She was inquisitive now. Looking at him sure did get her into a frenzy, but it wasn't like that right now. she was in her own element. She could take him down and no one would find him. She knew that he knew that too which is why she was so curious.

"Why are you such a bitch?" he asked "I mean you think you'd want to have people on your side. People you know and can trust."

"And I can trust you?" she said half laughed

She continued walking. Stiles ran to catch up so that he was walking side by side with her now. She acted as if he wasn't even there. She didn't even look at him. Then suddenly he grabbed her by the arm and then she swerved around as he did and slammed against a tree. She growled deeply under her breath.

"Stop and stay away from me. I don't like being touched and I certainly don't want to be your friend. That new wolf may want to be but that'll change when you betray him even if on a slip." She said in a dark voice

Before stiles could attempt a feeble reply as his heart raced rapidly Mya's head snapped to the left. She'd heard something.

"Go." She growled at Stiles letting him go quickly

Stiles stood there for a split second longer which caused Mya's anger to flare more.

"Are you deaf moron? Run!" she screamed then shoved him back in the direction of his jeep.

She kept pushing him along quickly. It was apparent to stiles quickly that it wasn't just her wanting him gone. Though it was hard to spot there was a sense of terror in her face. She had a firm grip on his shoulder which nearly broke the skin.

Mya looked behind as they both made it to the jeep.

"Get in and get the hell out." she growled all the while not looking directly at him.

"What is it?" he asked now alarmed.

"Don't ask and just the in." she said as she opened the driver's side.

Stiles stopped her from shoving him in just yet. Mya looked at him as in a stat of slight shock, but not because of him.

"Come with me." He said

"What! No! Just go." She said

"Mya! Something's wrong and you're clearly not talking about it. Get in." he barked at her

She was taken aback by it at first. Then her face retained the composure he was so used to seeing. She shoved him in effortlessly and shut the door in his face. She could hear the growling behind her. It was so familiar and shook her to the bone. She turned around which was the worst thing she could've done.

When Stiles had gotten up from the car floor a scream reached to every section of the woods. He jumped when he noticed a bloodied handprint on the driver's side window. He felt himself go cold as he looked at it. It happened quickly and he'd heard the thump across the side of the jeep, but there was nothing, but blood there now. Her words yelling at him to go now worked their way through his mind. He shifted the gear into drive as he turned the ignition. Pulling a u-turn he sped from the scene. It didn't stop him from looking out the back window. There was only blood…no body.

* * *

><p>He paced around his room thinking about how his attempt to get to Mya had changed into a life threatening situation.<p>

"Stiles?"

Stiles jumped as his dad stood in the doorway.

"Huh?" he said obliviously.

"You okay? You came in and have been in here ever since?" he asked

This was the part where he knew he had to pick his words carefully. Playing stupid was harder than it looked. His dad was the Sherriff so, it made things somewhat complicated. Then again there several things he had lied about.

"Uh yeah. Just waiting on a call is all." He said casually

"From who? Scott?"

"Yeah, he was supposed to tell me who warmed my seat on the bench at practice." He said

His dad nodded and walked down the hallway back towards the stairs. Stiles exhaled the halted breath he'd been holding in. There were moments in his life where he wished that he wasn't wanting to be a part of this. This wasn't one of those times though. Mya had saved him. He knew she wouldn't want to bring it up. She was the kind to keep her heroics to herself like they never happened. He wondered if she was even alive and sure he thought about calling Derek, but then again he wanted to keep his neck from getting ripped out so, that option was out.

* * *

><p>Mya had trudged down the road following the scent that seemed to follow her like a puppy dog. Her attacker of which she didn't directly see knew where she was residing now was bad. She'd tell Derek later. For now she just needed somewhere to rest her aching and agonizing body. It had started to rain as she kept walking. The shivering that followed didn't help her.<p>

When she'd gotten to her destination she stopped.

"His idiocy must've rubbed off on me and I don't even know him. I don't even want to know him." she muttered

"She could hear the conversation between him and his father."

It made her ache for her own. She took notice of the tree nearby that lead to the landing/roof. She knew it was going to hurt. She ran towards the tree and jumped. Her nails extended and gripped into the trunk where she clung about ten feet off the ground. Her jaw clenched feeling the throbbing all over. Her heart beated rapidly and she let go with one hand and held the crook of her neck and blood trickled down her chest and between her breasts. She climbed up higher then froze as she heard a door open. It was the front door and out came his dad. Her eyebrows arched as she watched him get in a cop car.

"You're kidding me. He's the son of the Sherriff?" she mumbled

She waited till he drove off to continue and when she got high enough she fell onto the roof and fell onto it. She just laid there. She wasn't sure if she could keep moving. It felt like she'd been ripped apart and in actuality she nearly was.

Stiles had heard it outside his window. Slowly he crept to the window sill. As soon as he saw her he flung the window up and jumped out on the roof bare feet and all. His mind raced faster now that he saw her.

"Oh god. Mya!" he exclaimed

"I just followed you…I couldn't stay." She said "Derek couldn't see."

Stiles tucked one arm under her lower back and the other under her knees. When he did she growled loudly. Not scream, growl like the beast waiting to get out. She was bleeding profusely on him and his white shirt was now red as he crossed the threshold into the house. He settled her on his bed. He kept a hold on her to keep her sitting up. Her head lolled.

"I hate you." she mumbled

"I still haven't figured out why that is exactly." He said smirking slightly.

"You don't deserve to know…you die too easily." She said letting the answer slip anyway.

He was checking her as she kept going on about his uselessness and how he was too emotional. She pushed him away and went to stand and fell to all fours on the floor. She was moving for the door. Stiles just wrapped a gentle arm around her waist and helped her stand. She whimpered. He knew where she was trying to go. She wanted the bathroom. He didn't question why she was here. She was already here. It was pointless because she wouldn't give him a straight answer.

She moved from him and turned on the shower to the hottest setting. Then she moved to take off her shirt. Stiles quickly turned. He wouldn't have told her no being it was pointless. She did whatever she wanted by the looks of it. She had that kind of power on her side. She was persuasive and very intimidating.

"I'll just get you…a…towel." He mumbled as he left.

Mya didn't acknowledge the words. She just undressed and crawled into the shower. She used the wall to help her stand then she looked down at herself. She was clawed up from her back shoulder blade to the front across the collar along with her hip down her thigh. Another laid across her back; lower neck to lower back in a diagonal fashion. The blood washed down her body and streams of red washed down the drain. The water turned her skin red, but it didn't seem to warm her. Those eyes were embedded in her mind. They were reddish gold. Before she knew it she was crying. It wouldn't be long before others came.

When she shut off the water a sudden rush of cool air. There was a light knock on the door that grabbed her attention. It opened and his hand slipped through with a towel in hand. Mya took it and wrapped it around herself. She looked down at her shredded red clothing on the white tile floor. Why was she here? It was close by, that's what she told herself. She opened the door slowly with her destroyed clothing in hand. As she walked into the room across the hall she saw him pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it into a garbage can nearby.

"Do you have any clothing I can borrow? Mine aren't exactly wearable." She said quietly trying not to stare at him.

"Uh yeah, hold on." he said

He'd stared at her. He wondered if it was his fault that she looked the way she did. She was clawed up. He pulled out a shirt and a pair of shorts and handed them to her. Then he turned so she could change and put on another shirt. After she numbly pulled the large clothing on she moved past him and sat down on the bed. She scooted back and laid down. Stiles could see her tired and defeated face.

"What happened?" he asked as he moved to lay beside her.

"It was just an animal." She said

"What kind of animal Mya?"

His voice was quiet and calm. He stared at her wondering if she was okay. She looked emotionless. She didn't even look to be staring at anything in particular.

"I tried to get away from him. He wants to hurt people." She said

She sat up then flinching as she did. Then she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and moved to the window. As he saw her move it up he got up and stopped her from going. She shoved him back and stared at him.

"It could be out there and I am not dying because you want to be a dumb bimbo and go out while you're injured." He said

"Dying?" she said

Stiles sighed as he ran a hand down his tired face.

"Derek-"

"Right Derek." She scoffed "Did he think I couldn't handle a pathetic human? I mean when he said he'd talk to you I didn't actually think you'd listen."

"Okay, one? Derek scares me and two? Derek scares me." Stiles pointed out

Mya looked at him blankly. Then she started laughing. Being afraid of Derek was a funny thought. How could anyone be afraid of him? She sure didn't get it. Stiles looked at her as she gripped the window sill to keep herself from falling over.

"It's not funny." He said

"Oh but it is." She said as she calmed down

Stiles rolled his eyes and grabbed a hold of her and sat her back down on the bed. She laid back and quickly turned to her side.

"I don't see how he's scary." She said "Then again I guess we see him differently."

They had swerved off the subject of what attacked her.

"I tend to think it's because I'm better than him." Stiles said

She laughed at the comment. Stiles admired the way she smiled. His clothes hung loosely on her.

"It was after you." She said after a few moments of silence.

Stiles didn't say anything. He could ask why, but he knew by how deep she seemed to be in thought now that she wouldn't answer. He just moved a strand of hair behind her ear. It was a simple gesture. She'd closed her eyes as he did. She felt slight confusion now. He was being nice to her and she didn't deserve it from him. She figured that she would've had to use force just to get help, but she didn't and she laid here now beside him. His hand lingered then pulled back.

"This never happened." She mumbled before she fell asleep

He knew that meant he couldn't tell anyone, not even Scott. He had too many secrets to keep. One of them being how he was starting to feel. He stood up and picked her up then laid her back down on the bed so she'd be more comfortable. She had wrapped her arms around his neck when he lifted her and didn't much let go when he laid her down.

"Why don't you ask me why I'm such a bitch?" she asked quietly

She'd felt the bed move when he laid down beside her.

"You just try to protect yourself." He said

"Uh-uh." She replied "Not me."

She turned over and winced as she did. Why didn't she heal faster, Stiles thought to himself. Mya ended up lying in the comfort and warmth of his arms. She didn't much of it except that maybe he wasn't as bad as she originally thought. He still wasn't someone she wanted to be around. There wasn't a single thing about him that attracted her, but he was someone to throw around and boss around easily.

He looked down at her knowing that by tomorrow she'd have forgotten about this night. Every single word would be pushed back and she'd once again be ignoring his presence. He'd take what he could get out of her tonight. She was vulnerable. And whatever attacked her wasn't even after her. Did she care enough about him that she'd take a beating? The claw marks that dug into her skin was proof, but she'd never admit to it. Mya shifted and was now against his chest with her arms tucked in. Stiles wished that he could calm down, but the feeling of his heart wanting to jump ship. Her hand laid against his chest. As he closed his eyes his arm moved arm underneath her waist and held her against him. She didn't push him away. She just let him. She'd flinched when she'd shift her position to get more comfortable and he'd loosen his hold if only for a second. Both of them were tangled as if it were so natural and Mya was thankful that he had shut up. He was thankful that she wasn't completely stupid and had stayed. Mya knew different. It was stupid that she stayed. Now he would end up dead. She didn't hate him enough for him to end up dead and when it came down to it she didn't know how she felt. When Stiles woke up to the sound of his alarm clock going off in the morning he found himself alone and his window open. He paused wondering that maybe it was just a dream. That she wasn't really here. She wouldn't think about coming here. But the small note that sat there at his computer screen told him otherwise.

**This never happened.**

"I'm so dead." He muttered out loud

He knew that eventually he'd blow. Something was going to go wrong. There were going to be questions and he didn't have the answers. The only thing he could was get ready to go to school and not pay attention in class. The real thing he would be thinking of would be in the form a young female who never even showed up to class. Thank god it'd Friday.

**Please feel free to review. And I do appreciate the interest I've noticed with the story. Just lemme know whatcha think.**


	6. Reconnecting

Stiles walked through the double doors and headed straight to his locker. He didn't see Scott around anywhere. Friday, the most eventful day of the week. There was a game tonight.

"Crap." He said to himself

There was also a full moon. Scott would have to miss the game. Mya had run through this mind as well. How different would the change be for her? Stiles's thoughts were broken when he heard arguing from down the hall. He looked through the clutter of people in the hallway.

"Scott stop." Allison said with her hand on his arm.

"What happened Mya!" he said angered ignoring Allison

"It's nothing." She snapped back

"These marks don't look like nothing. I'm supposed to watch you and yet you're all messed up."

"I don't need anyone looking out for me. It shouldn't even be me that you're looking out for." She said

Stiles's heart accelerated a little. He thought he knew who they were talking about. Both of them looked in his direction and he quickly went to open his locker, but once again it got stuck. He pulled a little harder and it came back fast hitting him in the face. He knew that later he'd get a headache from it. He looked sheepishly in the direction they were again and saw the two split. Mya went down the hall and Scott was coming his way, and he was pissed.

"Hey buddy." Stiles said trying to dismiss the pissed off look on his face.

Scott slammed him against the lockers right then. The hallway went dead silent and everyone was staring. Everyone included Allison, Jackson, and even Lydia and Danny. Stiles gulped uneasily.

"I know you heard it." Scott growled "So talk."

"Talk about what?" Stiles asked remembering the note.

"Enough playing around. I can smell her all over you!"

At that moment Stiles shoved back. Scott looked at him surprised. Stiles was just sick of being shoved around. He got it enough from Derek. All in all he was sick of being a weak link. He went through all sorts of hell on what felt like a normal basis now to help what he thought were his friends and they would just shit in his face so to speak.

"It's none of your damn business. If she didn't tell you then what makes you think I will?" Stiles snarled

Scott's face went blank of any emotion right then. It was like he was now the puppy instead of the wolf. It didn't help either.

"Stiles. I have to-"

"You don't have to do shit!" Stiles exclaimed "If she wanted you to know you'd know!"

Stiles grabbed his book bag off the floor and stormed off.

"Seems like a lovers' quarrel." Jackson said sarcastically as he walked past his co-captain.

Scott growled in his direction making him jump. Jackson liked to press buttons on the wrong people. Last time he got cornered by Derek. You'd think he would've learned something. Apparently the stupid never learn.

"Might want to pay attention to your own girl before she slips through your fingers." Jackson added as he kept walking.

Scott looked at Allison who clutched her messenger bag to her shoulder. She didn't walk up to him. If anything she looked ready to turn and walk away. He took a step toward, and she still stood there. He closed the space between them even though the first bell rang.

"Do-do you like her?" she asked so quietly that he was lucky to have that extra boost in his senses.

"It's not like that." He said

"What is it then?" she asked

Her eyes seemed to tremble and were ready to drop tears. It broke Scott, and he didn't know what to do. He wasn't even sure she'd understand. It wasn't as if he liked Mya. It was the fact that he had to have her. It wasn't even emotional.

"It's… I don't know." He sighed "I wish it would end. I wish she wouldn't have come here."

Allison only nodded. It wasn't an agreement.

"Something's wrong Scott. She's in trouble. Even I can see that. I just…I don't even want to say this. I just don't want you getting to close."

Scott took notice of her jealousy. It was light hearted. Too many emotions were flaring today. Stiles was pissed off, Allison was worried and jealous for losing Scott, Scott was flat out confused and conflicted while Mya seemed to try to push everyone away and forget whatever happened to her.

Allison attempted a small smile then walked past him towards her class leaving him there. As she walked past him she knew that he was staring after her. She wondered for a split second if they'd work out even. The thought quickly left her mind as she looked out the windows as she walked down the hallway. She nearly stopped as she looked out them. There was someone out there leaning against Mya's car. He was tall a dark. Even more, she could've sworn that he was staring at her. He couldn't see her could he? She didn't care to find out and ran off to her class.

* * *

><p>Stiles stormed into his first class.<p>

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Stilinski." Mr. Harris said as he made his way to his seat.

"Whatever." Stiles said

He took big notice of his lab partner actually showing up for class today. She had her head laid down on the table. She wasn't taking notes like the rest. Scott didn't come to class. Stiles sat there for a short moment.

"What didn't feel like skipping?" he asked leaning over in his seat

Mya raised her head enough to see him from underneath the hood then just laid her head back down. He didn't tear his eyes from her.

"Can't you find something else to look at?" she whispered

"Kind of hard. My lab partner actually showed on a day she shouldn't have." He said

Mya shot up and glared at him.

"You complain that I'm not in class. I show up and you complain. What the hell?" she said

People started looking there way, but it was as if they weren't there and the two of them were conversing all on their own. They just stared at each other. He wasn't backing down and it bugged her. She looked away from him and attempted to focus on the problem set on the board ahead. It was so simple to follow so it was no wonder she skipped this class. She could feel him still staring at her though. Her fist clenched as an automatic response. After not being able to make any more of it she shot up and grabbed Stiles by the arm and walked out of the classroom. The teacher along with several other students stared after them. Whispers quickly filled the room.

"Happy now?" she said letting go of him.

He stared at her blankly.

"Yes?" he said

Mya rolled her eyes and started walking. Then she stopped and turned back.

"You coming? I can't skip alone." She said

"Uhhhhh…There food involved?"

Mya just looked at him like the moron he was.

"Right, of course there's food." He said like he already knew.

"Yeah, you're the main course." Mya said sarcastically

"There are so many ways that can be taken." He said

Mya ignored the comment and kept walking. As they made it to the parking lot her heart started racing. She stopped a few feet from her car. A man leaning against it stood to his full height. He smiled at her and took a few steps.

"Mya…I'm glad I found you."

"Get in the car." she said to Stiles

"Mya-"

"Just get in the damn car!" she snapped

Stiles jumped and did as she asked. She didn't look away from the stranger with the toothy grin. Mya pulled down her hood and held her head high.

"You know better than to leave your pack high and dry." The stranger said

"Bryan, I left for a reason."

"We were doing what was right." He said "You know we were."

"It was murder!" she yelled

He chuckled at her. her breath just quivered. He was stronger, faster, and meaner. The marks on her body told her that. He wasn't here to just say hello. He was here to kill whatever's touched what's his and drag her back to where she belonged. It made her happy knowing that she was a fighter. She wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. And though she wouldn't admit it to herself just yet. There was no way she'd let anyone touch him. He belonged to her now. She'd nearly gotten torn apart because of him. There was something there that had to be worth it right? A growl ripped from deep down in her throat. A threat. She knew that she'd signed her own death warrant. There was no other way of leaving a pack. Granted she was attached to Derek, but only because he'd made her what she is. She is bound to Bryan because he took her into his pack where there was no one else.

"Oh little red."

Mya crinkled her nose. He referred to the little red riding hood. She hated it when he did.

"I didn't come alone." He said "How do you think I knew you were in this po-dunk town?"

Mya still kept her head high as he started to pace around her.

"You think I'm alone?" she challenged

"Ha!" he exclaimed making her flinch.

Stiles saw it plain as day. She was terrified in all her composure.

"A new wolf and an ex-boyfriend who will rip anything that touches you apart?"

"He's an alpha." She growled

"Oooohhh scary." Bryan said unimpressed

He looked at Stiles in the car who just gulped.

"I see." He said "You have learned something."

He spun to face Mya.

"He'll die." He said flatly

Mya's jaw clenched.

"Oh don't worry love. It won't be me or any of the others. You'll do it all on your own. It's the beast inside that wants to do it. You can feel it." he said in a low tone

"I won't. I dislike him too much." She said

"Then why not?"

"People care about him."

"And you?"

"Pain in my ass."

"Then you need no reason. Just dispose of him."

"I'm not like you." She growled

"Oh yes you are. More than you think. How do you think we go together?"

"No." her eyes watered now "I didn't mean to. Don't force me to remember."

Stiles could hear every ounce of the conversation, but none of it made sense. There was one huge part of this that was missing. It was her past.

"You will come back." Bryan growled lastly. It wasn't something she could object to. It was an order.

"No I won't and if you try anything you will get yourself killed." She said with the sudden thought of Allison coming to mind "There are hunters over the widespread of this place."

"We know. We've already disposed of a few. I mean we can't very well let them kill us now."

Mya shuddered. He moved to caress her cheek lightly as if a gesture to say goodbye and in one swift motion slapped her across the face. Mya just froze there. She didn't even reach up to touch her cheek.

"You know why." He growled


	7. He Shouldn't Have Said That

Mya got in the car and for the longest time just sat there. She'd forgotten that Stiles was even in the car. He saw her cheek reddening instantly. Reaching out he touched it. Mya didn't flinch. In actuality she was still trying to process the fact that Bryan was here. The sudden flashbacks crept into her mind and she started crying. Her whole body shook she cried so hard. Stiles pulled Mya from the driver's side and switched places with her. Starting the car he shifted into drive then looked at her.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked

"I want to go home." She said

That was a good place to be, but where was home?

"Thicket Falls, Indiana." She said quietly

That helped. With that he drove out of the school parking lot. Looks like a road trip, Stiles thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Derek paced back and forth on his porch. It was getting dark and he hadn't seen her since yesterday. Scott had seen her before their first class, but that was it. Stiles wasn't answering his phone.<p>

Derek stopped in mid-step. Something was wrong. His nostrils flared and a growl ripped out of his throat.

"So, this is where Mya has come to hide. An alpha."

Derek could smell the wolf in this guy who presented himself. He was a threat. He was the reason Mya had run. He was also an alpha. Derek felt his bones tense a little bit. The one across from him just chuckled.

"I wouldn't get any ideas." He said as five or six wolves fully changed slunk out from the woods.

Derek gulped, but held his ground. He would not be defeated on his own land. Even more, he wasn't letting this dick get his hands o Mya. It just wasn't happening.

"Don't fight. I'd hate to have to kill you before my plan falls through."

Derek looked back at the one who'd advanced on him. He was after something. Something important and he was the bait.

"When they get back, and I'm sure they will be back. I can have Mya back and destroy the competition. I mean you understand how it is with a pack. You have to keep them in line ad you can't have your mate running wild with all these other boys."

He kept going and Derek's mind was running through his mind. It clicked quickly.

"Mya and Stiles." He muttered under his breath

They were together. Sure, Derek wanted to be mad about it being she should be slinking around with her own kid, but a part of him figured she had reason. There was reason. It wasn't as if she was actually 'with' Stiles. He would deal with it later.

"Now," the guy grabbed his attention again "Enough talking."

In the next instant he'd jumped at Derek. In mid leap he'd changed to full on wolf. The others that surrounded followed and snapped and growled. Derek screamed and tried to fight back.

* * *

><p>Mya had fallen asleep. Stiles glanced over every once in a while. She sniffled while she slept. It was restless. Stiles wouldn't have minded trying to help her, but he couldn't. He knew he couldn't because he didn't know how. He didn't want to get himself killed.<p>

"Mya, we're here." he said as he saw a sign pass by alerting him that they were I Thicket Falls. It was dark out now. Stiles could barely see the road ahead even with headlights.

She opened her eyes and blinked for a moment. She exhaled deeply before telling him to turn right. Doing so he drove up a long road leading up to a house. No, it wasn't a house as they got closer. It was burnt to the ground. It wasn't partially burnt like Derek's. It was all gone and black. Stiles looked over at her. Mya got out of the as soon as it stopped. Stiles followed quickly not even bothering to turn off the car.

Mya's breathing stuttered. She looked at it as if in physical pain then fell to her knees. Stiles ran over to her and held her. She tried to shove him away, but he didn't let go. He held on fiercely.

"It happened not long after I was changed." She cried "They died because of it."

"What happened Mya?" Stiles asked

"My family," she sobbed "Mom, dad, even my own dog…"

"Mya you need to be clearer." Stiles said quietly

She looked up at him. They had never made eye contact, not till this moment. This moment defined everything for both of them.

"They were burned alive by hunters." She said barely above a whisper "I had joined a pack because I didn't know what to do. Bryan promised to take care of me and one night while we'd gone out…my first date, they'd found my home and burned it to the ground with them inside…They weren't like me though! They didn't even know what I was! They died because of me!"

Her whole body shook now. Stiles felt numb. He felt the cold disposition she held all the time. She didn't get close for good reasons. Normal people couldn't take care of themselves in situations like that. They died because of it. Was it why she had such a problem with him or was it just because she actually didn't like him?

"Bryan wanted revenge. He said it was well deserved, but what he did…it wasn't revenge!" she exclaimed "The whole pack just killed all of them. I ran. I couldn't handle it anymore because I'd helped. I was so angry…I couldn't control it. Now, I just want to die. I have nobody."

"Derek…" Stiles started

"No, I'm just property. He thinks otherwise, but I know because I've been there. It's like that with all werewolves. We're territorial." She said "It's just not the same."

"Well," he paused "you have me. You can beat up on me all you like not that me giving you permission really makes a difference. I'm good for being a punching bag. Just ask Scott and Derek."

Mya broke the eye contact they had. He shouldn't have said that. He shouldn't be offering himself to her. She took comfort in it though. The tears didn't stop and it had begun to rain down on them. They didn't move though. Mya felt so numb having finally come to terms with what had happened in her life. She'd never shared it with anyone. She felt Stile rub his hands up and down her arms comfortingly. Slowly she'd held him as well. She wondered if he knew that she wasn't letting go of him now.

* * *

><p>Allison paced around her room. She had the house to herself and it made her happy. Her dad had gone out to speak with family friends that had arrived in town recently. She knew what he was up to, but kept to herself. He'd told that in time he'd bring her into this, but to only enjoy her teen years while she could. He wasn't going to force her to pick sides right now. In time she'd have to. Allison paced her room and listened to her iPod until she heard a loud noise from downstairs that resembled a door slamming.<p>

"Dad?" she called

There was no response. In an instant reflex she grabbed her bow that sat by the door and equipped an arrow into it. She'd kept up with her practices lately with good reason too. Her blood ran cold when she heard growling from behind. Turning abruptly she saw her window wide open and an abnormally large wolf with matted skin growling and bearing its teeth at her.

"Be cool Will." A voice said

Allison turned again will her aim still precise and let the quiver go. She jumped as she saw him catch centimeters before even hitting him. He broke it with one hand. Her eyes went wide.

"You must be Allison." He said with a toothy grin "I'm Bryan."

**As always I'm glad you read the chapter and hope you continue with the story and it would be much appreciated if you reviewed:)**


	8. Dead By Morning

**Hello! I have been uber busy so for those of you reading I really hope you enjoy! You know I lover writing for you all.**

Allison groaned a little as she rolled over on the concrete floor. Her head throbbed painfully as she started to regain complete consciousness.

"Get up."

That voice. She knew that voice, not personally, but she knew it. Her eyes shot open. She quickly went to sit up and a sharp pain shot through her side. After waiting for it to subside she looked around and the only thing she could think this place was, was some sort of holding cell. It was concrete all around and she could hear water. Derek sat in the far corner holding his abdomen. He wasn't even looking directly at her. He seemed to be looking straight ahead at a rusted steel door which Allison imagined kept them from getting out. For several moments she just sat there and took in her surrounding then asked.

"What's going on?"

"What? Can't tell that we're bait? Some hunter you are." Derek grumbled unpleasantly

Allison knew he was obnoxiously rude, but seriously? She stood up on her feet and placed her hands on her hips. Derek only scoffed at her attempt to seem defiant and not care about how he just insulted her.

"I'm not a hunter. My dad…" she trailed off "won't let me."

Derek looked at her now with raised eyebrows. He was actually surprised.

"You sound so displeased." He gritted out the last word

"Well, I want to defend myself." She defended

Derek rolled his eyes. She was being such a teenager. She wanted this and that. Did she even know what she was asking for? What happened a few weeks ago was only a taste of what she couldn't imagine. She knew nothing. Why Scott was with her made Derek highly clueless.

"Your father is doing you a favor. You don't want involved.

"What are you talking about? I already am involved." She snapped

Was she seriously arguing? Derek used the wall as he moved to stand. He towered over her easily, and she only wavered a little.

"No, you're involved with Scott. That doesn't make you involved." He said

Allison didn't break eye contact with him. It was like some sort of battle and she had to win it. She only looked away when she heard dripping. Looking down she saw blood dripping on the ground. It was coming from his stomach. Allison glanced at him then caught him just in time as he fell. His arm wrapped around her neck as if it were an automatic reflex. Allison hadn't taken much notice of it till now, but he was extremely pale.

"Why aren't you healing?" she asked

He looked at her questioningly.

"Scott does tell me things." She said flatly.

Derek didn't say anything.

"Well, miss know it all, I got stabbed with something that doesn't let me heal so quickly." He said with the venom clear on his tongue.

He thought back to only ten hours ago. After having ambushed him they made sure he couldn't get away or attack back by shoving a silver blade in him then breaking it off in him. He'd be lying if he said that it didn't hurt like a bitch. He didn't say anything though.

Allison ignored the fact that he was pissed. If anything he was acting ridiculous. Allison set him back against the wall and moved to lift his shirt a little.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm stripping you." She said sarcastically "What does it look like I'm doing?"

She maneuvered her fingers around the wound at first observing it.

"This is going to hurt." She said as she quickly tied her hair back with the hair tie around her wrist

"Whaaaaah!" he screamed

He hadn't even gotten the question out before she started digging in to get the blade out. The wolf in him growled and screamed in agony.

* * *

><p>Scott paced back and forth in his bedroom as he listened to the dial tone.<p>

"Come on." he muttered frustrated

It went straight to voicemail for the third time. Why wasn't Allison picking up? Was she mad at him? He couldn't even get a hold of Derek. Going down his list of contacts he dialed Stiles's number. The other line kept ringing and ringing until his voicemail. Scott felt extremely worried suddenly. Nobody was answering. He redialed the number again hopeful as he got his stuff ready for the lacrosse game.

"Please pick up." He muttered

Something wasn't right and it wasn't just the fact that he couldn't get a hold of anybody.

* * *

><p>In a parking lot outside a small inn in the driver's seat of Mya's car Stile's phone vibrated with Scott's name flashing on the small screen.<p>

Inside room 204 Stiles laid back on one of the two beds in the motel room while Mya was getting a shower in the bathroom. He flicked through channels on the crappy tv casually. It was all static crap and pointless to try to watch. He turned it off and tossed the remote aside. Neither of them were going anywhere tonight he knew that much. Stiles didn't even know how to take everything that happened. It was so emotional.

Stiles stared up at the dark ceiling. He knew that his dad was bound to send a search party out for him…no he wasn't. If anything he'd think that he was out at the game…

"Shit!" he spat tensing then just shrugging

He's forgotten that he never got up from the balance so it was pointless to completely freak out over it. Even after the game his dad would figure he's at Scott's.

"Shit…" he groaned this time.

Scott had no idea where he was. Stiles shrugged that off too in a matter of seconds. He got up in his face about nothing, well not nothing, but still. He was supposed to be his best friend and he'd been jumping on everyone's case lately. Maybe it was a werewolf thing. The whole werewolf thing was becoming too much and was stretching Stiles thin. Maybe he was getting in too deep.

The bathroom door opened and Mya came out pulling her shirt over her head. Stiles took notice of her body quickly. The claw marks that had been there before were healing. They were still there, but they were mere scratches.

He stared at her again. She never understood, but the words he'd spoken earlier today. He'd basically said that no matter hard she tried to kill him, he'd still be standing there. It didn't matter to him if she hated him. He was still going to try and defend her and what she was. It was like what he did for Scott. Mya didn't want to understand. They were monsters…

Mya wasn't even sure if she hated him anymore.

"Isn't there a game tonight?" she asked quietly as she fell back onto the other bed.

"Yup."

Mya only nodded. She turned over on her stomach and laid her head on her arms and closed her eyes. Stiles watched her lay there and think. He knew she wasn't sleeping. Neither of them were tired. That was a lie. They were so tired that they couldn't sleep. Mya sat up and ran a hand through her wet hair. She looked over at Stiles analyzing him.

"Go home." She said

It wasn't cruel or in the slightest bit rude. She was too exhausted to be rude with him though it was tempting. Stiles seemed slightly surprised by her tone. He'd gotten used to the bitchiness and though it was unorthodox he thrived from it.

"But I haven't even gotten a tour yet." He smirked

Mya sighed and pulled herself from the bed. Every part of her felt as it weighed twenty pounds each. She didn't argue. Several things were killing her silently inside. He looked at her as if he knew. She wondered if he did. She stood there not knowing what to do with herself.

"We should get some sleep." Stiles suggested even though stating the obvious was completely pointless.

Mya walked slowly closer to him as if afraid to scare her own self away. She didn't even really know what she was doing. She just wanted comfort; the feeling of being held. Stiles froze, but she could hear his heart accelerate because he didn't know what she was doing. Mya stood in front of him now and looked down at him. She touched his cheek and he went pale. He was afraid of her, but she didn't care.

_"Well," he paused "you have me. You can beat up on me all you like not that me giving you permission really makes a difference. I'm good for being a punching bag. Just ask Scott and Derek."_

He belonged to her now. He'd offered and silently she accepted. She maneuvered to straddle his lap and her hand slid from his cheek and her whole arm wrapped around his neck. She just sat there on his lap and hugged him. She couldn't explain what invaded her now. She couldn't get herself to be bitchy now. All the walls were falling and he barely did anything. Her breathing stuttered when she felt his palm flat against her lower back slide around her waist. He pulled her closer and held her tighter. He inhaled deeply. Feeling his heart beat against her chest she closed her eyes. The dire wolf in her was begging for release so suddenly and with the moon coming upon her so soon it was hard to suppress. She felt her nails extend as if an itch that needed to be scratched. Her eyes snapped open right then watching it happen. It took more restraint then she had to stop.

"You okay?" he whispered in her ear.

Her golden eyes focused on the ugly painting on the wall. The question had infinite answers the only one she could give was the most common one.

"Yeah." She said, she had to be

His hold on her didn't loosen. She took a certain pleasure that she couldn't describe in that. His other arm wrapped around her and lined with her spine where his hand laid at the back of her neck and his fingers wove through her hair. He knew he was getting too close, but it was like that moment where you had no control. The heart wanted and well…other things wanted…

* * *

><p>Scott looked up in the bleachers. She wasn't there and Derek wasn't slinking around anywhere like he usually was. Not even Stiles was there warming his spot up on the bench rooting him on as he was used to.<p>

"Scott!" the coach yelled

Scott looked back at the coach who was motioning for him to get his head in the game.

"Dude, what the hell!" Jackson yelled

Scott wheeled around. And growled under his breath. Scott propelled through the field to the other end where he scored. The entire game consisted of him or Jackson shooting goals being they happened to be not only co-captains but the best players on the team. The game felt as if it were taking forever. When it finally did end Scott watched the stands as people vacated. Allison wasn't up there.

"Hey!" a high pitched voice called

Scott whirled and saw Lydia marching up to him. She seemed to be on a mission. She walked right past Jackson trying to welcome her with open arms. Those two had been working on betting back together. After her getting attacked she'd seemed to be more moody than ever and it was unstoppable.

"Have you seen Allison today? She was supposed to go shopping with me today and she didn't even show up let alone answer her cell phone…" she trailed off with her eyebrows furrowing.

"No…what are you looking at?" Scott questioned

"Your…friend or whatever. He's not on your tail? Strange." She murmured "Whatever. You see her tell her we have some things to discuss."

Lydia walked back towards Jackson. She pecked him on the lips.

"I'll be in the car so hurry up and get cleaned up." she said and stalked off

Jackson remained there.

"What's going on?" he asked

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play stupid Scott? I'm not a moron."

"You are for wanting this kind of curse." Scott smarted off

"You don't get it do you? It's not some curse. It's a damn gift to be able to do things like that. You look at it as a curse then it will always be a curse. Don't swerve off subject. Where's Stiles and why aren't you two hooked at the hip or whatever." He said

"I can't get a hold of any of them."

"Derek?"

Scott shook his head no. Jackson's eyebrows knitted together as he went into deep thought.

"Let's go check out his place. Maybe he's just getting ready for the full moon." Jackson said

"Full moon?" Scott said surprised that he brought up a subject like that.

"I can do research. I just choose not to." he said

"And Lydia?" Scott said

"She'll get another ride home when she realizes I'm not coming." Jackson said casually

"Wow, after she gets attacked you still don't care enough to at least drive her home." Scott said with disbelief

Jackson glared at him. Scott just raised his eyebrows at the challenge. Jackson pulled out his phone and hit speed dial one. Scott heard Lydia's voice on the other end as Jackson told her to catch another ride home. She didn't take it well, but Jackson remained calm as she bitched him out.

After the call they took Scott's house out to the Hale property. Scott halted Jackson from advancing towards the house. Jackson gave him an irritated look.

"Just stop." Scott said with serious look on his face.

Footsteps sounded as a dark figure came out of the front door of the house holding a hand gun.

"Mr. Argent." Scott said

* * *

><p>They hadn't moved except for Mya who comforted her face into the crook of his neck. It was early now, but the sun had yet to come up.<p>

"Mya…" Stiles said "This isn't right."

"I know…"

"No, you don't. You have no idea." He said remembering what Derek had said a few days ago. He was a dead man.

His breath was heavy on her shoulder. Her instincts to satisfy were encouraging things that shouldn't be encouraged now. They were too close and it wasn't just the physical part anymore. It didn't start out physical. It started out with him just knowing things that could kill him. She looked up at him though. For the first time since she'd known of his existence she couldn't read his expression. He turned only a little so he could look at her more easily. Mya just moved to lie down and brought him with her. It was the slightest gesture, but he followed and his eyes didn't escape hers. She knew that they weren't their natural color. He didn't let go of her either. If anything he pulled her closer. Mya had eventually closed her eyes as she had an arm around his torso. He watched her. It's all he could do.

Mya froze dead when she felt something she certainly didn't expect. She expected nothing, but comfort in her hurting and she got something else. It left her lips tingling actually and it felt good, real good. Her body loosened ever so slightly and her lips moved against his. He was right. This wasn't right. But why did it feel right then?

**I hope you liked it! It's nearly midnight right now actually. Hugs for everyone who read it! I've had RedBull today so I am quite hyper at the present time. Feel free to review!**


	9. At Different Ends

**Hey! I'm back with another chapter. I hope you love it. Things seem to be getting intense now.**

"Care to tell me where my daughter is Scott?" Mr. Argent said

Scott didn't say anything at first. Mr. Argent just raised his eyebrows at him.

"I'd like to know where she is too. Two others are among the missing as well." Scott said "Derek and Stiles."

"And your new little friend?"

Scott's eyebrows furrowed.

"Dark hair, cold eyes." Mr. Argent said trying to refresh his memory

"Mya…" Scott trailed off

He hadn't really thought much of her at all. She had just up and disappeared too.

"I don't know." Scott said "I thought there might someone here."

Scott kept his eyes on the weapon in his hand. Jackson seemed to be focused on it as well.

"Well then, I guess you're a bit useless at the moment."

Scott growled under his breath and Mr. Argent smirked. Jackson grabbed Scott by the arm.

"Don't go all wolf right now. You don't need to end up dead." Jackson said in a hushed tone "We'll just look elsewhere."

Scott still growled up at the man. Then turned and followed Jackson back to the car. Mr. Argent didn't take his eyes off of the pair. In fact he pulled out his phone from his pocket.

"Yeah, follow them." He said to the other person on the line

* * *

><p>She didn't puncture the skin when she bit him, but he sucked in a deep breath then found her lips quickly. It was as if he needed the taste. She seemed to be just as hungry. Her hands grasped his shirt keeping him where he was. If anything the two were nearly looking like one.<p>

Then abruptly and roughly Stiles pushed Mya away. He sat up breathing heavily. Mya just sat there bewildered trying to figure out why she'd been pushed away. She'd never been pushed away. It left her sitting with a blank expression.

"Derek is going to murder me." Stiles murmured

Mya licked her lips then bit her bottom one. This is why he stopped? He didn't want to be with me because of Derek, she thought to herself. She actually wanted to cry for some reason. It broke her inside. The likes of him was pushing her away and it hurt.

Mya moved to get up and leave. The silence was thick in the air. Stiles grabbed her by the arm and stopped her. He heard her growl and not in the normal way. He didn't let go though.

"It's not-"

"Shut up." She snapped "You're such a pussy thinking Derek can do anything. A disappointment."

Stiles's grip tightened.

"A disappointment. I'm sorry you feel that way. I said I would look after you not 'look after you'. I am only human Mya. I'm not like you."

"You think I don't know that?" she asked "It hurts."

She was still tense. Stiles pulled her and easier than her thought she moved back towards him. He had some control on her and didn't even realize it. She didn't look at him.

"It isn't you so don't be so conceited." Stiles blurted

The look on his face mirrored Mya's in surprise. It was that face to palm moment. Her look went from surprise to fury. Mya slammed Stiles against the nearest wall effortlessly knocking the breath right out of him. She could feel his rapid heartbeat under her hand that was against his chest. He gulped uneasily. He wondered why he was even doing this. She gave him shit half time since they'd met.

In the next instant she'd kissed him. That's why, he thought to himself. Her tongue met his and in an instant he'd shoved her back against the opposite wall his lips not having left hers. He'd taken control quickly. Was this what they'd become though? Abusive to each other? Was it wrong to crave it? Because he wanted it and he wanted it from her.

When he did pull away to catch his breath he saw her eyes glow golden. It was enthralling. She was stronger than him in every aspect and gorgeous to boot. He cradled her face in his hands. She looked hungry and he wondered if he could even give her what she wanted.

Her hands slid down his chest and moved to remove his shirt. He didn't stop her. He just watched as she seemed to explore him. His arms caged here there against the wall while hers laid against his ribs while he kissed her neck. His teeth nipped lightly at the skin and she gasped.

Stiles couldn't think at all. Was this seriously happening? He knew something of this sort was never planned, but this girl. She wasn't Lydia like he'd dreamt many times before. She was better. He didn't know how he's decided that she was, but she just was. When her lips took hold of his, he pressed her against the wall with his own body clumsily. She smiled through the kiss knowing that she had him now. There was no escape. Her nails raked down a little ways of his bare back.

* * *

><p>"Stop moving!" Allison yelled at Derek as he still squirmed and whimpered<p>

"Stop that!" He yelled back

"I would if you'd quit moving. You're making this worse than it would be."

Allison had discarded her jacket thirty minutes ago and her hands were covered in Derek's blood. She blamed him though for moving so much. She could feel the bullet in her fingertips, but it kept slipping when he moved. He snapped at her once and she flat out slapped him for it. He didn't snap at her after that. He just growled unpleasantly.

"Okay, I got it. Don't move." She said

Derek only scoffed which turned into a scream of agony as the bullet came out.

"Done." Allison said somewhat perky and proud of herself. She figured that she might vomit from having been around so much blood. It didn't bother her so much.

She wiped her hands on her jeans and stood up.

"Thanks." Derek muttered

"You seem to mean something to Scott." She said keeping her back to him

Derek looked at her concerned. Her voice had faltered when she had said his name.

"It'll pass." He told her

She turned and looked at him. Her eyes glistened with unspilled tears.

"It's a werewolf thing. There's no actual feeling there. Therefore it'll pass. It's just possessiveness." Derek said "You'll be…okay."

Allison wasn't so convinced even though she knew he was attempting to give a damn. She wiped her eyes quickly.

"Allison, there isn't anybody else Scott wants to be with. I know being he can't shut his mouth about you. Mya is only...she's not…he's not interested in her. There's no emotion whatsoever. It will fade as it always does. She'll be family and that's it. There is no connection. If there was then they'd be inseparable and it wouldn't matter that he was with you because that connection would have them bound for life as mates. And to find a mate is every wolf's dream. They wouldn't be alone." Derek explained

"Then you understand why I must find Mya." Bryan's voice cut in sharply

Both Derek and Allison looked sideways to see him standing in the doorway. He wasn't alone either.

"So, I think it's time to get some answers." Bryan said

Derek's arm guarded Allison, she held his shoulder scared.

"Grab her." Bryan told the two behind him.

* * *

><p>Scoot looked in the rearview mirror. There was a truck tailing them. Jackson was going on about something. Scott had tuned it out long ago.<p>

"We're going to go to your house." Scott said

"What? Why?

"We're being followed." Scott said

With that he took a right then a left. There had to be a way to lose them. Being tailed by hunters was the last thing he needed. What he did need was to find Allison and know that she wasn't hurt. To know that she was okay. He needed to find Stiles to make sure he wasn't dead. Knowing that they'd left off on bad terms made his stomach curl. Was he okay?

He'd taken control and she wondered how the hell it happened. It all happened and it was different than what she'd been used to. She'd only ever been with wolves so being with him made her nervous? Was that it?

It was rough, yet surprisingly gentle. He cared, but didn't. She hurt him, but he thrived on it.

In the end she slept there on his chest and he was still trying comprehend that he'd slept with her. It wasn't supposed to happen. His attempt at trying to get away from her failed. Failure didn't feel so bad at the current time in this current place. It would bring bad consequences that Mya just didn't get. There was a very literal death threat on him by Derek. Mya's fingers trailed down his chest and around his waist as she moved ever so slightly.

So all in all he didn't fix the situation he'd been in. It had only gotten worse. He'd lost his virginity to a werewolf…something seemed not so normal about that, yet pretty cool.

Scott and Jackson had finally ditched the truck and were parked on a back road not far from Jackson's house.

"Does this happen all the time?" Jackson asked

"In most cases, yes." Scott said

He was used to Stiles coming up with something witty at this point. He wasn't with his best friend though.

"Dude, let's get out of here." Jackson whispered loudly

Scott rolled his eyes and started sneaking past the fence crouched the way he was. Jackson was behind him. As they rounded a corner they stayed low. Scott watched as he saw someone talking to Jackson's father. He listened in.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. He has not been here. May I ask why one of his teachers has come to see him personally? Has been doing badly in class?"

"No, not at all. I was just hoping to speak with him."

Scott's head tilted to the side a little. Then as the front door closed the man turned and started back towards the truck that had been following Scott and Jackson.

"Holy shit, it's Mr. Harris." Jackson muttered

He'd taken the words right out of Scotts' mouth.

"He's got that 'whole I'm a spy thing going on."

Scott smirked at Jackson's sudden enthusiasm and would take what he could get.

"Let's go on a mission then." Scott said

Quickly he turned around and got back to the car and followed their chemistry teacher. If they were followed then there was a lead right? Scott didn't know why it hadn't clicked earlier. Mr. Argent was just being to forcible in seeking help. Jackson on the other side seemed revved up.


	10. Under Pressure

Mya pulled her shirt back on. Stiles watched her as she did.

"I have to go." She said with no hint of emotion visible

Stiles looked at her as he was putting his own clothes on.

"So…" he said breaking the silence

"So?" she said "You have to drive being you have the keys."

"Right." He said

He could sense the awkwardness. Then again he was noticing that maybe it was only him that was making it awkward and she was just casual about it. Real casual like it wasn't a big deal. The chick basically robbed him of his innocence or whatever was left of it and she acted as if it didn't matter.

Mya shoved her emotions back. The night had been something she'd never experienced and Stiles didn't know it, but she had woken up during the night and just watched him sleep. She'd heard of people doing it and always found it to be creepy. She understood why they did it though. They watched them sleep because it was beautiful and vulnerable and who knows if you'd get to see them this way again. She knew that she wouldn't. She wanted to, but couldn't which was why she now had to act as if he didn't matter. He was only meat and nothing more.

She stood up and made her way to the door quietly.

"Mya." Stiles said

She looked back at him with a flat expression.

"You can't forget what happened." He said

"I know what happened Stiles. It was just an itch and you satisfied it for me." She said with a cruel smirk

Stiles's face went white.

"Now, there's a full moon tonight and I need to get back to Beacon Hills to see Derek." She said

With that she walked out of the room leaving him there. Her jaw clenched as she fought against the tears that threatened her. She'd never hated herself, not till now. The words struck him across the face and she saw it. Not five minutes later Stiles came out and got in on the driver's side. Not a single word was said. She knew that he wanted to hit her and she would've let him.

He started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. The drive would be a long horrid one. Mya just looked out the window numbly. He'd hate her, but she'd save his life. He didn't need to be around her anyway. She was dangerous and he was a moron half the time wanting to help no matter what.

* * *

><p>Derek could hear Allison's screams form where he was and it was torturous that he couldn't even protect Scott's girlfriend. For what felt like hours he listened to her scream. She never said a word about anything. Derek wasn't sure she knew much anyhow, but what she did know she didn't speak of. She had a foul mouth too and it surprised him.<p>

When they brought her back she was barely conscious. Derek caught her as they tossed her. They laughed and Derek just growled at them. Bryan stepped in and looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Well, she was useless. I figured she'd at least give us a little something, yet all we got was foreplay." Bryan said sounding ever so bored "But you know what? It's okay. There's a full moon tonight. So, have a good night…oh wait! You're a werewolf Hale."

Bryan's fake shock turned into a shrug.

"Good luck. You have eleven hours give or take." He said

He waved them off and walked out. Derek charged the door and hit the metal hard and banged on it with his fist as the metal locks clicked.

"No!" he screamed

He heard laughter from the other side. Derek turned and made his way back to the beaten Allison. He held her.

"See? I'm not so bad. I didn't say anything." She breathed

"You're going to be okay." He said

"I know." She said

She started to close her eyes.

"Allison no. Don't close your eyes alright? Just talk to me." He said moving her hair that was stuck to her face.

Her face was bloodied. They had hurt her bad. Derek looked up at the morning sun streaming through the very small window up at the top.

* * *

><p>Scott shoved Jackson who jumped awake.<p>

"What'd I miss?" he said mid yawn

"A whole bunch of nothing. We've sat here all night and there's nothing." Scott said

He watched the house intently. He'd watched it all night.

"Something's just not right. I'm going in." Scott said

"Let's go then." Jackson said

Scott followed behind Jackson. They moved around to the back door of the house they had followed their teacher to. Jackson gestured for Scott to go first. Scott glared at him.

"Do I have supernatural powers? No, I don't so you go first." Jackson hissed

Scott just shook his head and with one sharp twist of the door knob the lock broke and he slowly opened the door. He edged in and sniffed into the air. He straightened up and just walked in. Jackson followed behind just as clueless.

"The place is empty." Jackson said confused

"Oh crap." Scott mumbled

He turned to rush Jackson out and just stopped dead. Jackson had his hands already raised in surrender as Mr. Argent had a gun pointed at him along with Mr. Harris pointing another one at Scott.

"Well, this is interesting." Mr. Argent said "Now, I expect you to use your senses Scott and find my daughter. Do so before sunset or Jackson here won't exactly be around."

"I don't know where she is!" Scott yelled

A shot went off and plaster fell from the ceiling. Jackson shook now and Scott could hear his heart rate go sporadic. His eyes were wide with terror.

"I can't! The full moon is tonight and you know it!" Scott yelled

Mr. Harris grabbed a hold of Jackson by the back of the neck and dragged him out of the house.

"Scott! Do something!" Jackson yelled

Scott could feel his heart rate rise and he started seeing red. A low growl came from deep in his throat and he crouched down.

"Now Scott. You lose control now then who's going to save Jackson when you have a bullet in your head and this one will kill you." Mr. Argent said

Scott fought the wolf inside to regain his composure. Then he walked out past the man and back to the car. Turning the key in the ignition Scott spun out onto the road and was gone.

He stopped at her house and took the route to her room first. He knew that her father more than likely did a sweep of the place. Nothing had been moved though. The room was an utter mess like a crime scene, but it hadn't been tampered with. Scott's senses went into overdrive. He could smell her, but there was something else. It was more distinct. More…

"Werewolf." Scott murmured

He jumped out the window he came through. The wolf scent was strong on his senses and he could smell it clearly. It went deeper into the woods. He'd never been in so deep. It kept getting stronger though and as it did it was getting bigger in a widespread. He could smell it everywhere. The afternoon sun was high over top by now.

* * *

><p>Mya and Stiles had made it back into town near seven thirty in the evening. Stiles was on his phone trying to get a hold of Scott who'd left nearly five voicemails on his phone. He wasn't getting a hold of him.<p>

"Yo, Scott pick up the damn phone. I'm not so good at phone tag man. What's going on?" Stiles said then hung up

He turned up the dirt road towards the Hale house. Mya had her eyes closed, but she wasn't asleep. She could feel the deep tension and tightness in her muscles begging for the change. And she wanted it. She wanted to dance under the moon. She had to get away though. She gulped as she saw the last of the sun go down behind the trees.

"Stop the car." she said

Stiles looked over at her for the first time since they'd hit the road.

"Stop!" she screamed gripping the car door handle

He hit the brakes hard and she flew forward bracing herself against the dashboard. She groaned. Opening the door she fell out of the car and crawled to her feet.

"Mya what's wrong?" he asked even though he didn't care too much

She didn't answer.

"Mya!"

"Get away from me!" She yelled

She started walking away from him, but he grabbed her arm roughly and stopped her. She started to keel over as she felt a slight crunch in her bones.

"You don't understand!" she cried "I'll kill you."

Stiles let go and watched her run off into the woods. Mya felt branches whip her as she ran and after a few more feet she collapsed to the ground. Her bones crunched loudly and she looked up at the dark sky.

"No!" she screamed

Screaming didn't help. It never helped anymore. The change took over and she saw fur sprout all over her body as her fingers dug into the ground and her clothes were shredded.

* * *

><p>Derek screamed. Allison stood in a corner watching him change.<p>

"Derek." She said

Fighting her fear she stepped to him and wrapped her sore arms around his waist. As he flung her around recklessly she just held on. He then slammed her against the wall and she collapsed. He caught her before she hit the ground. He'd changed. Whatever control there was it was small. He picked the bloodied teen up and moved toward the door and clawed it out.

Once he made it to the outside he let out a howl into the woodlands. He walked through the trees with her in his arms and if he came across anything he'd rip it to shreds. No one and nothing would touch her.

Stiles trudged through the woods and all he was finding was Mya's clothes torn apart.

"Oh god." He breathed

He knew how the change could be. He'd seen it. It wasn't anything like this though. His heart raced knowing that she could be anywhere. He heard growling and quickly turned regretting that he'd gone after her knowing she was in the midst of the change. A black wolf faced him now and it was large. Its eyes glowed gold and its teeth were bared at him. At any moment his life would end. It looked at him and he could've sworn it was smiling at him. It was smiling at its prey and enjoying the fact that he'd be dead.

Then suddenly a flash of white crossed Stile's eyes and now there was a large white furred wolf in front of him that was growling at the black one. Stiles just gulped. Were they werewolves? Was it protecting him? What the hell was happening?

The black wolf didn't wait. It jumped at the white one and all hell broke loose causing stiles to stumble back and hide behind a tree. His eyes were wide as he watched the black dog try to come after him and the white one take the heat.

"Well, Jackson. It seems Scott is late isn't he." Mr. Argent said looking outside

Jackson didn't say a word even though he had plenty to say.

"It' looks like you won't be showing up to class Monday."

**Hey! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It's my b-day today and I thought what better way to have it then writing a chapter to one of my favorite tv shows lately.**


	11. Didn't Know

Stiles tried to stay back, but it was as if the fight was being brought to him and when the dark wolf had pinned down the white one by the jugular with its teeth Stiles took action before even thinking about it. He'd grabbed a stray rock on the ground and threw it hitting it in the head. It raised its head slowly and stared at him. Before it even made a move to attack though the other took it while it was off guard.

"There has to be something I can do." Stiles muttered as he continued to watch them rip each other apart

Stiles turned and ran back in the general direction of the car. Upon reaching it he unlocked the trunk and searched it. There wasn't much in there accept for a tire iron and a jack. He nearly closed when he saw in the back corner was a knife. What the hell was that there for, he thought to himself. He grabbed it and looked at it. The blade wasn't very large, but he got a feeling that size didn't matter. Stiles took off with it in hand. He could hear the snarls and followed them. He'd come back and noticed that nothing had changed. They still fought. The only thing that had changed was the amount of blood they both bled.

"Hey!" Stiles yelled distracting the dark one

It snapped its head at him and Stiles knew that there was a chance he wouldn't exactly be conscious after his next move. He was surprised that he was still conscious as it was thus far. It crept one step at him then as Stiles went to throw it at it as it was in mid jump and nearly on him the white one jumped through and tackled the dark haired one. A loud cry and a thud to the ground froze Stiles where he was.

"No." he breathed

The other wolf snapped its jaws at him now and he just kicked it across the face. It recoiled and then ran off. Stiles didn't take his eyes off of it till it could no longer be seen. Stiles looked over at the other one who'd gotten in the way. It jst laid there with the knife in its side. Where it was in its side bled. Stiles crept slowly towards it and knelt down. It was still alive. He moved to take it out and she snapped at him making him jump back.

"Hey! I'm trying to help!" he exclaimed

It just stared at him for a moment then laid its head on the ground. He gripped the handle of it and the wolf still didn't move. It actually sniffled.

"It's going to hurt and I could lose a finger or possibly my hand." He mumbled to himself

He yanked it out and both of them screamed. He tossed the blade aside. The bloodied creature just laid there still. Then suddenly it changed. It was a she.

"Mya." He breathed

* * *

><p>Allison awoke and the smell of old wood filled her nostrils. She was laying down on a couch with what looked like scorch marks on it. Not far off she saw Derek lying on the floorboards. This was the Hale estate.<p>

"How did I get here?" she muttered as she moved to stand. She didn't get far. Her whole body ached, no, ached didn't cover it. Bruised, beaten, bloody, that covered it. She as surprised she wasn't broken or dead. Everything that had happened in the past twenty four hours was a blur, yet she remembered all of it. She'd have nightmares for sure.

Moving from her spot she hissed as it hurt. Derek's head raised a little and he got up to help her.

"You shouldn't be moving."

"There are a lot of things I shouldn't do." She said

He smirked and sat her back down.

"Just take it easy." He told her

She looked around blankly.

"Can I go home?" she asked

Derek stared at her blankly.

"Looking like this?" he asked gesturing all over her

She looked down then sighed. It would've been a bad idea to walk into her house looking as if she'd just been murdered. Her mom would have some sort of heart attack.

"I need a nice long bath." She said quietly

"There's a bathroom upstairs to the left. I just can't guarantee royalty." Derek said "I'm gain to search the premises."

He got up and left. Allison stared after him then made her way slowly for the bathroom. More than anything she wanted to see Scott. She wanted to feel his arms around her comforting her. See his gorgeous brown eyes. She would soon. Right now she needed to not look like this. Allison trudged up the stairs to the bathroom and grabbed a towel in a small cupboard along the way. She was too tired to feel awkward about this whole situation.

* * *

><p>Scott raced through the woods. It was dawn now. He didn't know how long he'd been running, but he could feel it getting closer. He could also hear a voice. It was a male. He sounded like he was on the verge of tears. Then Scott stopped.<p>

"Stiles." He breathed

He took off faster and nearly ran past them. Stiles had a body in his arm and it was naked.

"Stiles!" Scott exclaimed

Stiles turned to see him running towards them. Scott froze a few feet away from his best friend. He was covered in blood all over the front. He looked like he was crying. And the body in his arms was Mya.

"It happened so quickly, I didn't know it was her." Stiles stammered

He turned and kept going. Scott followed behind him watching as blood trailed behind them. His heart raced and he knew that if it didn't slow down there'd be problems. Big problems.

"Is she dead?" Scott asked as they reached a car; Mya's car to be exact

"I don't know. You drive." Stiles said quietly

Stiles got in the back and laid Mya in his lap. He took off his plaid shirt so that only his dark gray shirt was basically all that was stained. He held the plaid shirt to her side trying to stop the bleeding.

"Where are we going?" Scott asked as they made it onto the road

"The hospital." Stiles said

Scott looked in the rearview mirror and saw Stiles. Something had changed with him while he was gone. Was it why he didn't answer his phone calls? He knew the look in his eyes too. It was foreign on his friend, but Scott himself had had that look and he still did with Allison. He wondered for a split second if she was okay.

"What happened Stiles? You haven't answered your phone lately." Scott said trying to stay calm

"I had a few problems." He said still looking down at her

Scott wondered what problems they were.

Stiles was ignoring his friend at the moment and not because of what happened the day before, but because the girl he'd had sex with the other night was dying in his arms. It was more that though. Why was she dying? Shouldn't she be healing up at least a little?

"I'm sorry." He breathed "I didn't know it was you. You weren't even supposed to get in the way."

He stroked her hair gingerly.

* * *

><p>Jackson looked down the barely of the pistol that was directed at him.<p>

"I don't like having to do this, but maybe he'll get the message."

"Just stop." Jackson breathed

"I've already wasted enough time." Mr. Argent said

The gun cocked making Jackson jump. His whole life was flashing before his eyes as he knew what was coming next. He closed his eyes. He didn't want to see it coming.

"Don't even."

Jackson's eyes shot open at the voice. It was female and as he tilted to the side as far as the ropes ties around him would let him his eyebrows rose. There stood aiming a quiver at the back of her father's neck was Allison. Jackson let out a half laugh half cry in relief.

"We were just looking for you." Jackson said

She looked at Jackson briefly then at her father. Jackson also saw Derek in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. This meant he wasn't dying right?

"Get me out of here." Jackson said

Derek rolled his eyes. And made his way over to the teenager calmly and took his time untying him instead of just using his sharpened nails.

Jackson jumped up and rushed for the door. He paused and looked back at the other two waiting for them. Mr. Argent still had his arms raised and had turned to face his daughter. She was beaten up.

"What happened? I was just trying to look for you." He said

"You found me and I was kidnapped by a bunch of werewolves." She said coldly

"You can't be angry with me."

"Your methods are cruel and I won't stand for it. It's over. Stay away from them." She said

Mr. Argent was taken aback by his daughter's orders. Where did this come from?

"He's brainwashed you." He said gesturing at Derek

"He kept me alive last night. I should be dead." She said "He gave me some good info too, it really opened my eyes."

"You don't understand."

"I understand enough. I'm done." She said

With that she started backing towards the door where Jackson stood looking real nervous about the fight that could break out. She lowered her bow and stood by Jackson.

"You okay?" she asked

Jackson just nodded quickly. His face was still pale from the near death encounter.

"Allison let's talk about this-" Mr. Argent said as he started to take a step towards the two

Derek got in their way and shoved him back against a wall with a firm grip on his throat.

"Enough. Stay away or I'll become the actual monster you are trying so hard to kill." He growled

He let go and Mr. Argent go and he coughed. Derek followed the two teens out of the house.

"We need to find Scott and Mya." Derek said as they got into Allison's car. She'd packed her other archery material in the back.

"What if they're dead?" Allison asked feeling panicked now

Derek wondered the same thing. He didn't say it out loud though. all three of them jumped when Allison's phone rang. She pulled it out and Derek took the wheel while she answered it.

"Hello?" she said shakily

Her face froze and she looked at Derek. She knew he was listening.

"What?" Jackson asked confused and feeling out of the loop

"We'll be there in a few minutes." Allison said

She hung up. It was good to hear his voice, but not good for where he was at.

"They're at the hospital." She told Jackson "Mya is in a coma. She was attacked by a wild animal. Stiles and Scott are with her now."

It wasn't the complete truth. They'd get the full details soon. She glanced at Derek and could feel the rage and fury pouring off of him. He was going to kill someone. Allison gulped hard. She didn't know what he was thinking and was afraid to ask.


	12. Hunting Season

**Wow, I am so sorry it's taken so long, but hre it is. The next chapter and let me tell you that I am so happy about the reviews. I'm glad to know that there are readers out there who enjoy this story. **

Derek stormed into the hospital before Allison had even stopped the car. When he'd made it to the emergency room he had pushed right past Scott to Stiles who was still covered in Mya's blood and shoved so hard a wall that it cracked it.

"What did you do!" he yelled at Stiles

"Derek!" both Allison and Scott yelled

Derek's nostrils flared as he caught Mya's scent all over Stiles. It was more than just blood. Derek's eyes flooded blue and his nails extended sharply. Stiles's jaw clenched and he remained quiet. Whatever beating he knew he was about to receive he'd take. There's was nothing else he could do after everything he'd endured. He'd gotten way in over his head this time and these were the consequences. Right?

"Ex-xcuse me." A light voice interrupted

"What?" both Stiles and Derek growled at the nurse who was already shaken

"Is the girl's parents around."

"No, her parents are dead." Derek said letting go of Stiles "How is she?"

"She's stable now, but in a coma." The nurse stammered "Only a few of you can go in."

Derek nodded and mumbled thanks. He started off towards Mya's room and growled loudly when Stiles followed.

"Why!" Derek yelled "She doesn't need a puppy."

"She dumped on me. All of it up to the point where she trashed all over me afterwards!" Stiles yelled "Even after that…I tried not to care."

"But you just couldn't help yourself could you!" Derek yelled

"It doesn't matter now." Stiles said in a calmer tone

Derek looked at the teen through slits.

"She wants nothing to do with me. I was just doing you a favor and making sure she stays alive right?" Stiles said

He didn't wait for an answer. He turned and left. Inside it felt as if his entrails were being ripped apart and he'd waited till he got outside to cry. He was so angry and repressed and in that moment he just screamed. Stiles turned and hit the brick column beside him. His knuckles bled, but of all things to feel physical pain wasn't it.

"Stiles?"

He turned and wiped his eyes quickly as he saw Lydia quickly approaching.

"What are you doing here?" he asked "Nevermind I don't even care. Jackson is inside."

Lydia just raised an eyebrow at him and smirked.

* * *

><p>Scott held Allison tightly and was thankful that she was okay. She winced a little because her body still ached and she reflected about what happened only a few hours ago. Not only had Derek saved her life, but vowed to hurt anybody that came near her. She had value to him, such value that he'd kill for her just like he would for Scott or even Mya. Definitely Mya. Allison meant something to them. She was a part of the 'pack' in a sense.<p>

"I'm so glad you're okay."

"I'm fine. Just a little beaten up." She said "You should go check on Stiles."

"He more than anybody just needs to breathe. Right now he's going through something none of us can imagine." Scott said

Scott could smell the fumes that came from both Stiles and Derek in the fight that took place not ten minutes ago. There was something more than just the fact that Stiles had slept with Mya. It didn't end there, but Scott couldn't place it.

* * *

><p>"Why?" Derek pleaded to the unconscious Mya who had an oxygen tube across her face and an IV needle in her right arm "You shouldn't have chosen him. Why would you put yourself through that much pain having him for a mate?"<p>

Derek held her chilled hand. Mya gave no response. He didn't get why she could do that. Why she could choose someone she started out hating so much more than she hated herself. She didn't want any of her kind. He couldn't believe she'd choose him unless…

"He had willingly given himself hadn't he? What did he have that you want huh? I offered up everything to you and didn't want it. What does he have that I don't?" Derek asked

He wanted answers. He wanted to shake them right out of her. Tears welled up in his eye, but they never fell.

"They're dead. I promise you that." He mumbled "All of them."

Derek said all of them. Scott heard it too from outside the room as he glanced over at Jackson who was telling him the story about his capture by Allison's dad over and over again. What Scott didn't know was that he also included Stiles in that category. Stiles would be the last to go so he could take his time fighting him for Mya. As a werewolf he didn't like seeing a human getting something he so rightly deserved. Normally it would be a balanced fight, but nothing about this was balanced.

* * *

><p>Mr. Argent held an ice pack on his head where a goose egg had formed. He stared at the picture frame in front of him of him, his wife and his daughter. He only figured that by hiding it all from her would be better, but it had gotten long out of hand. He knew that Derek hadn't been the one to hold his daughter captive. It was worse than that. New wolves had come into the territory. They had arrived not long after the new girl in school that Allison had mentioned came into the picture. It had something to do with her.<p>

The doorbell ringing snapped him from his thoughts. Tossing the ice pack onto the table he stood and answered the door.

"Good, you've arrived."

"You asked and we came."

"It's good to see you brother." Mr. Argent said taking his brother into a hug

There was much to be discussed.

"The others are lodging at the motel. I figured we needed to talk."

"Of course, Will." Mr. Argent said

* * *

><p>"So, things have gone a little off the broken path." She said<p>

"It's nothing to worry about. I have a new plan, a better one." Bryan said

"Which would be what? More hunters have made their way into Beacon Hills. It would be nice to know how you want to get a hold of the town now not to mention Mya." She said with slight disgust

"Don't pout. Plus, I have extra power too. If they think measly bullets are going to do the trick, then they have another thing coming. They've just made themselves a warzone and it's going to be bloody." He said "Mya…Mya is a different story. I didn't expect him to protect her. I expected him to rip her apart and for the hunter to kill him for killing his precious daughter, but it back fired apparently."

"Which is why you wanted me to get him?" she asked looking down at the unconscious form of Stiles on the floor

Bryan smirked as he looked at him. She smiled evilly. Her eyes glowed a deep gold color. Stiles stirred slightly.

"Exactly Lydia." He smiled and caressed her cheek "I can't exactly get her here unless I have her mate can I? Let hunting season begin."

**So, whatcha think? Was it worth the wait?**


	13. Helplessness

Stiles rolled over and rubbed his head where it had met the solid wall when Lydia slammed him into it.

"Well, hello there chew toy." A perky voice said

It belonged to Lydia.

"Lydia?" Stiles said as he sat up

"Would it be anybody else?" she said as she was kneeling down beside him "We're going to have so much fun because when she gets here because then I can just kill you."

She sighed as if the thought brought utter and complete bliss. A smile curved at her lips and she stood. She snapped her fingers and suddenly the sound of chains could be heard. Stiles rose from the ground not really knowing that he was bound by them till he was being held up by the wrists from them. His feet barely touch the ground.

"Why?" Stiles said

"I got bored." She said

"Bored? Do you even know what you're doing!" Stiles yelled

"Oh, I know." She said "Who do you think has been watching each and every move you each make? It was all too easy."

"Bitch." Stiles mumbled

He couldn't believe this was the girl he'd once worshipped. She slapped him across the chest and he screamed aloud. Blood trickled down his chest. Lydia looked down at her elongated nail. Stiles glared up at her; his head felt so heavy to even try to raise it.

"You won't succeed in killing me." He said

"Oh? What makes you so sure?" she asked

"Because I know Derek would love to kill me personally for screwing around with someone personal and you won't because I'm leverage."

"That doesn't mean we can't play." Lydia said with a pouty face that turned into the evilest face Stiles had ever seen

* * *

><p>Scott rushed back into the house where Derek paced even more pissed off then before and Allison was watching him uneasily. Her bow sat nearby. Scott's mom was still on the night shift back at the hospital and so was Jackson keeping an eye on both her and Mya. They'd need updates on her and whether she'd wake up or not. He was the perfect one to get in and out and he could play dumb almost as good as Stiles if he chose to.<p>

"Now what?" Allison asked standing and putting an arm on Derek's shoulder

He stopped immediately and exhaled deeply. This was bad and they all knew it.

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" Scott said obviously pissed "My best friend got kidnapped because Mya! Because of you! Fix it and now!"

Scott's eyes flashed and so did Derek's. He'd heard his friend when it happened and was too late. Allison knew a brawl was about to start and in the heat of quick thinking she stood in between both of them. Neither of them noticed and she could feel the heat vibrating off of both of them.

"Enough!" she yelled

Now they noticed. They looked down at her and took a minor step back. She let out a deep breath and dropped her arms.

"If you think anything is getting solved this way then you're idiots." She spat

"What's your plan then little red riding hood? You want to go play with the big dogs?" Dereks asked sarcastically

Allison paused right then.

"I wasn't serious." Derek said thinking she was actually considering it

"No, it's just…My dad." She trailed off

She was thinking about how he was trying to defend himself

"What about him?" Scott asked

"If there were werewolves in town and there's a good chance you know about it," she rambled "What would you do?"

"Call for back up." Derek said

"Exactly."

Scott's eyebrows furrowed as he started contemplating now.

"The whole town is in the middle of it."

"And whoever it was that kidnapped me and did this," she gestured at the still dark bruises and cuts along herself "then a lot of people are going to get hurt. My dad won't step down till they're disposed of…all of them"

"Bryan." Derek growled

"We're all in trouble." Allison said shivering from hearing the name

Scott growled under his breath angrily.

"We won't win. We can't!" he exclaimed angrily "He looked at both of them and slammed his fist against the nearest wall "Stiles is gone, Mya is in a coma and whoever this Bryan is is ready to shed blood."

"It's a diversion." Derek said

"What?" Scott asked

"Bryan is using the advancement of the hunters to get us out for the way so he can also get to Mya and finish her off." Derek said "The hunters won't think twice about taking us out too and for all we know Stiles is dead already."

Scott punched Derek across the face. Derek flew backwards and just laid there on the floor.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Scott bit out

* * *

><p>Jackson went to the cafeteria to get something to eat and on his return trip to Mya's room he was mumbling something about what crap this babysitting gig was. He hoped this would get him in good with Scott and Derek and that they would change him.<p>

When he got to her room he noticed her heart rate was rapid and she was convulsing.

"Help!" he yelled out the door and pressed the alarm button

Two nurses ran in and were holding her down while trying to stabilize her. Jackson watched horrified while he was being pushed from the room.

"Sir, you can't be in here." the nurse was saying

Then he heard the heart machine stop beeping and flatline to a loud high pitched sound. Jackson gulped and all of the personnel that were trying to save her froze. They looked back at him with remorse and he just shook his head.

"What do I tell the guys?" he asked himself ever so quietly as he backed to the wall and slid down to the floor

* * *

><p>"Stiles…" Lydia whined "Come on…there has to be something you can tell me."<p>

Stiles coughed up blood and spit it in her direction.

"Sorry, I'm a bit preoccupied with the blood that's filling my throat." He grunted

His wrists were raw and blood trickled down his arm from the chain's hold. His head hung, it felt too heavy to lift. He didn't want to look at her anyway. He knew how she was with her selfish attitude, but that was in high school. He didn't think that she would go this far.

Lydia dragged one of her elongated nails across his cheek and down his neck as if caressing it then ripped into his chest again. He screamed loudly and she just smiled.

"Why are you protecting her? She doesn't care about you in the slightest. If she did this wouldn't be happening." Lydia said

Stiles didn't say anything. Silence filled the dark room for several mor minutes then he looked up. His eyes were tired and pleading for mercy.

"Kiss my ass you ugly bitch." He snarled

Lydia's eyes turned deep gold in fury.

Jackson paced quickly back and forth going over a story he would tell them. In any case he figured they'd kill him. It didn't matter if he killed her or not. She was dead and they'd kill him. It was just how there temper worked. As he kept mumbling to himself his phone went off in his pocket making him jump. It was Scott.

Jackson rushed all the way back to the hospital room that was Mya's for privacy in case yelling ensued.

"Scott –" Jackson started and froze when he turned after closing the door

Scott was talking away about something while Jackson now stared at an empty bed.

"Impossible…" Jackson whispered "Wait what?"

He heard Scott say something about hunters and wolves going into war.

"How would that happen?"

"It's provoked." Scott said "Bryan, the one who took Allison and Derek is the one behind and he has his own pack. We got to maneuver around it."

"How!" Jackson said still focused on the empty bed

"We don't know yet."

Jackson hung up right then.

"Moron." Jackson said

He turned and ran out of the room figuring that Mya couldn't have gone far.

"Damn my life." He grumbled


	14. Plan?

He didn't find her in the parking lot. She was gone. On the plus side she wasn't dead. That was a good thing right? His phone rang and he quickly answered it.

"Why the hell did you hang up on me?" Scott asked a angrily

"I'm coming over."

Jackson hung up before Scott could argue. He walked towards his car.

"Yeah, good news? She's not dead. Bad news? She disappeared." He said talking to himself "How dead am I?"

Jackson sped out of the parking without noticing the fact that he was now being followed.

When he reached the house Scott came out followed by Allison and Derek.

"What are you doing here!" Scott exclaimed

"Shut up Scott." Derek snapped then turned to Jackson "What are you doing here?"

Jackson looked at him confused for a moment then shook his head remembering why he was there.

"It's Mya." He started

Derek grabbed Jackson by his jacket and nearly lifted him off the ground.

"What happened?" he growled

"She's missing. She left." Jackson said quickly

His heart sped up and his eyes went wide. Derek growled at him then let go. He found Jackson to be useless now. Scott's nostrils flared right then as Allison was helping Jackson up.

"What is it Scott? She asked

"Did you bring someone with you?" Scott directed at Jackson

"What? No!" Jackson said as if his life depended on it

Allison ran back into the house.

"You were followed." Scott said

Derek had already taken on his wolfen form. Three large wolves came from the woods. All of them looked like they were snickering.

"Laugh at this!" Allison's voice suddenly exclaimed

Both Scott and Derek looked back as she suddenly released an arrow. They both watched it as if it was in slow motion and it hit the one on right. The large dog whined then fell silent. The other two growled and ran at her, but were quickly tackled to the ground by Scott and Derek. Allison got another shot ready and Jackson just ran inside the house to hide.

Jackson watched them fight. When they had taken down the second wolf they pinned the third. They were waiting for the moment where it would change back to human. Allison twisted the arrow that had landed in his leg. Both Scott and Derek exchanged looks.

"What's going to happen?" Derek growled

The wolf whimpered, but didn't answer. Now Derek squeezed its jugular. It changed in a near instant.

"You're choking me." He said to Derek

"Good." Derek snarled "Now, where are they, and what are they doing?"

"Who?" the guy breathed

"Bryan and his other pathetic mutts." Derek snapped

The guy started laughing then quickly stopped when Allison twisted the arrow again. The mutt looked at her specifically.

"I thought you'd remember…" he cackled "You are such a pretty girl."

Allison's face contorted in disgust then she kicked him in the face. She looked at Derek. His facial expression hadn't changed.

"Nothing you can do though. Not unless you want to watch the town go to hell…thank your father." The guy directed at Allison

Derek growled and snapped his neck. The loud crack made Allison jump. Scott gripped her by the shoulders and it was then that she realized she was shaking. She laid her head against his chest and let out a deep breath. Derek looked at both of them.

"Get rid of the bodies. I know where Stiles is." Derek said then started walking off

"Wait! What about town?" Allison called

"Take care of it." Derek said

Scott and Allison looked at each other slightly uneasy.

* * *

><p>Lydia looked at Stiles now. How was he still breathing?<p>

"I'm shocked Stiles." She said honestly

He didn't respond. He was just trying to tune her out. He'd been trying for the past hour.

"I thought you'd certainly be giving up right now." she said

"Prepared to be even more shocked."

Stiles looked up right then following the familiar voice. Mya stood in the doorway. He smirked at the looked on Lydia's face. This could be interesting. One of Stile's dreams was actually coming true. A cat fight or rather a dog fight. Too bad there wasn't any mud around here.

Mya didn't look at him though. She didn't hint to his existence. Her eyes were deadest on murder


	15. Entrapment

Jackson halted the car quickly when nearly hitting a huge dog while driving down the main street through town.

"Oh shit." He murmured

Everyone held their breath as they saw the dog turn its head and growl at them. It jumped up on the hood of the car.

"Drive!" Scott yelled

Allison took control and pressed her foot over Jackson's on the gas. Jackson just yelled and Scott was looking out the back window.

* * *

><p>Mya just stared at Lydia.<p>

"Bryan is downgrading these days." She commented

Lydia growled and Mya just chuckled.

"Well, I'm thinking you're new at this. Get out of here and maybe I won't hunt you down and kill you." Mya said

Lydia didn't move. In fact she walked over to Stiles casually and put her hand under his chin and forced him to look at her.

"Stiles, tell me something. Of all the girls at school, why pick the ones who don't even know you're alive. You could die now and no one would care." She said

Mya growled and her eyes changed. She didn't like hearing that. In fact, it was painful. Seeing him like that was painful. She should've been here sooner. Stiles looked up at Lydia and smiled.

"What can I say. I like to keep my hopes up." He said

Mya actually smirked. Lydia on the other hand raised her hand to hit him and was quickly stopped. Mya made it across the room in two seconds flat and grabbed Lydia's wrist. Lydia looked at Mya alarmed.

"I don't think so." Mya said "You had your fun. Now get the hell out. I don't want to kill you."

Lydia snarled at her. Then Mya back handed her and Lydia flew backwards hitting the wall. My ajust watched as Lydia stared at her in horror then ran.

"Stupid bitch." Mya muttered

Mya then turned and looked at Stiles.

"What?" he asked "Get me down."

"Were you tryingto play hero?" she asked ignoring his demand

"No, I was trying to get kinky." He said sarcastically

"Well, damn. If you wanted that I would've gladly helped." She said

He glared at her, but she took no notice. Mya got him loose of the chains and he collapsed on her. she put one of his arms around her neck and held him up while taking him to the nearest wall. She looked at his wrists.

"It's pretty bad." She stated

"I'll be fine."

Mya looked at him a little heartbroken. There were plenty of things she wanted to say to him, but knew now wasn't the time. Shit was going to go down soon if she knew Brian as well as she thought she did. Reaching out she tried to wipe some of the blood from his face carefully. He stared blankly at the opposite wall. He wouldn't look at her. Things said earlier still stung.

"Well, would you look at that? She lives."

Mya turned and growled at Bryan's voice.

* * *

><p>Scott looked out the back window as they kept driving and yelling at each other. Three other wolves were following them now.<p>

"Drive faster." Scott yelled

Then a sudden bright light flashed scaring the wolves. It was a flare. Several men and women surrounded them and shot them. Each shot caused a part of Scott to shiver in fear.

"It's starting!" Scott then yelled

The car screeched to a stop as soon as he said it.

"Why'd we stop?"

His question was answered as he looked to the front and saw the way out of town was lined with hunters and each of them had some form of weapon aimed at them. Scott gulped.

"Get us out of here." Allison said

Jackson shifted into reverse and pushed hard on the gas. The tires screeched and the windshield broke as shots were fired at the teens. Allison screamed and ducked. Jackson turned the wheel and they backed into an alley at nearly fifty miles an hour. Hitting the brake after the firing stopped he shut off the car. He took in shallow breaths.

"Jackson?" Scott said curiously

He looked into the driver's seat and saw that Jackson had been shot in the arm. Jackson was just looking straight ahead at the shattered windshield. Allison quickly put pressure on it. He didn't say anything. He looked down at the wound and still no sound came out. It was as if he couldn't believe he'd gotten shot.

"We got to get out of here. They'll follow and find us if we don't." Scott said

Allison pulled Jackson from the car and the three of them went further down the alley and onto an empty street. Allison had her bow aimed and ready for anything. With all that she'd seen lately she knew she shouldn't be surprised.

"Up here pretty girl." A thick Scottish ascent called

Both her and the others looked up to see a young man and dozens of wolves lined up on the side of the roof with him. Allison couldn't help, but think that not only were the three of them highly screwed with the huge gang up, but this seemed like some sort of movie clichéd entrapment. She was sure that his name was Will, but she couldn't be completely sure.

"Bring it on wolfboy!" she taunted

Scott growled in agreement. He'd taken on his darker side and was ready to unleash it on whoever stepped forward first.

"I would really hate to mess up you're darling face though." he said grinning

One simple movement and Allison knew that the three of them would be dead. They couldn't win here. The three of them had conjoining thoughts. No one was making it out.

"You touch my daughter or her friends and you'll be unidentifiable when we're done with you."

Jackson and others looked to find that every single one of them was surrounded by hunters. Scott gulped.


	16. It's Over

"Ow! That hurts!" Jackson yelled

"Well don't move so much." The nurse said

Jackson grumbled. Allison and Scott just looked at each other and shrugged unsure of what else to expect from somebody who'd been shot. They were in one of the empty hospital rooms. It was easy for them to sneak in, but it was more complicated to avoid Scott's mother. What made that part a little easier was the sudden rush in of people who'd gotten in wrecks from see 'dogs' or them getting attacked by them.

"There." She said and patted his arm

He growled unhappily.

"I'm going to talk to my dad." Allison said

Scott looked at her as if that was a bad idea. They knew that them being in the hospital now was a blessing. They'd nearly been ripped to shreds. The way it all happened was still a blur. Just because her father got them out didn't mean that he was in their good book now. Scott wasn't particular about the man.

"He got us out of what could've made us dog food." She said "I owe him my ear at least."

Scott nodded then kissed her forehead. She left the room and snuck to the other hospital room across the hall. Her dad along with several others were talking under a large surgical light that was shining on something. It looked like a map of Beacon Hills. They all stopped talking quickly and looked over at Allison. She stopped a few feet from them.

"He's better. It was just a flesh wound." She said

"Good, maybe that won't get in the way next time." One of the men grunted

"Get in the way? We were trying to get out and you all shot at us!" she exclaimed

"Enough." Mr. Argent said "It's over. Right now we need to figure out our next strategy."

"Strategy?" Allison asked "Let us help. We know them and-"

"And you could go out and get yourselves killed by playing bait?" another hunter chuckled

Others joined in. Allison's face grew red with fury she never knew she could feel and her jaw locked. She'd never felt as small as she did now. Reaching behind her to her belt while none of them were paying attention and her dad was just pinching the bridge of his nose she pulled out a knife and threw it in the direction of the hunter who'd disgruntled her. It land in the wall and inch from his face. The laughing had stopped quickly. Allison looked at her dad then walked from the room. She couldn't believe that she thought she could help. They were all closed minded.

"Well?" Scott asked

Allison glared at him because she knew that he'd heard the whole thing. He just looked down at the ground.

"Let's grab Jackson and get out of here. You mom will kiil you if she finds out you're here."

Jackson came out of the room as if on cue and had his keys in hand. As they went to leave the same way they'd gotten in Mr. Argent called after Allison. She stopped, but didn't turn to face him. he'd disappointed her so much and was not the father he once was.

"Are you saying that you know the way they act?" he asked

She turned. His face was serious.

"I know a lot. They didn't think I was listening as they tortured me, but I heard quite a few things." She replied

"If I told you not to go would you listen?" he asked

"My friends are out there." She said

He sighed. He also saw Scott take her wrist lightly and whisper in her ear. She nodded. Both Scott and Jackson ran off.

"Where are they going?" Mr. Argent asked

Allison walked towards him and just hugged him.

"Don't worry okay? You just do your job here and protect those not already hurt." She said avoiding his question

"Allison…"

She pulled away and walked into the room where Jackson had been getting stitched up. When she came back out she had her black leather jacket on and was pulling on her brace. Her compound bow was over her shoulder. She nodded toward her father and made her way through people and out of the hospital. She pulled up her hair in a ponytail and met the boys outside.

"Where to boss?" Jackson said sarcastically

Allison knew where. She only wondered if they'd get there in time.

* * *

><p>"I didn't think you were so stupid." Bryan said with a toothy grin<p>

Mya sat there in the chair he'd put her in. Her and stiles had been separated. He was somewhere in here. She could smell it; then again she could smell a lot including sewage.

"Stupid? Not so much, but I do like looking after my own." She said casually

"Your own? He's human! Humans killed your parents!" Bryan exclaimed

"They didn't know. They think we're abominations and you know what? I can't blame them. Look at what you've done so far…look at what we did." She said "We deserve to be slaughtered."

Stiles heard her speaking through a vent. He held his wrist and rubbed it. He listened. He didn't get a lot of things about her, but he was starting to understand. She'd been fighting long before he met her. He just jumped in the middle without being asked.

Stiles let out a deep breath.

"If you had just stayed-"

"What? What Bryan? If I had stayed I would've probably killed myself. I can't stand what you do to people."

"It's because we're better than them." He growled

"We are not!" she screamed

Bryan slapped her across the face causing her to fall back in her chair. She just sat there. It would be pointless of her to get up. Getting up would only encourage him. That's the reason why she wasn't fighting back. She was sick of fighting. Fighting had gotten everyone into this mess and she didn't even ask them to get involved. It just happened. This mess got Stiles hurt.

"Get up." He said in a low voice

Mya didn't move. She just stared up at the ceiling.

"I said get up!" Bryan shouted as he grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and pulled her up.

She looked at him expressionless now.

"I'll enjoy ripping you apart." He said

"Good luck." She said sweetly with a grin now spreading on her face

She didn't want to fight anymore, but that didn't stop her from self defense against an asshole.

Bryan threw her back against the cold hard wall. She watched his clothes shred instantly and heard his bones crunch as they took up a new structure. Mya backed away from a little at a time. He snapped at her and she just kicked him in the face with as much force as she could give. That force sent him flying across the room into the opposite wall making sure to crack it. She bent over and in a heartbeat the beast within released. Mya didn't hesitate to attack him first. Now, was as good a time as any to let lose the anger that had been building up. The anger she felt for her parents death, anger for what happened to Stiles no matter how she felt about him, anger for how Derek left her alone to figure out what she was, anger for becoming this.

Her jaws snapped at him and he dodged and bit into her legs. A howl ripped from her and she bit down on his neck. He yanked her around, but she still didn't let go. She actually just bit down harder the more he spun around trying to get her off. He flung himself down on his back and landed on her. Mya finally let go and crawled away. As she did Bryan bit her tail and yanked. Mya whimpered and tried to get away. Bryan only yanked her back then May reached back and snarled at him.

"Hey!"

Both wolves looked up at the one in the doorway now. Bryan had let go of Mya and was now making his way towards the new enemy that stood before him.

"Bad idea Derek." Stiles said who was being held up by him.

"Shut up." Derek growled

"Well, they're looking at us like we're the food." Stiles quipped

"And I didn't expect this." Derek said

"Can we run?" Stiles asked

Derek dropped Stiles as Bryan jumped at Derek and knocked him to the ground. Stiles scrambled backwards a little then kicked him. Bryan growled at him, but didn't have a chance to attack. Mya had jumped in and sunk her teeth into his neck. Mya tasted the blood that came out and still didn't let go. Bryan started howling and whimpering and Mya just ripped out the chunk she had a hold of and clawed into him. Her muzzle was covered in blood. She heard his pulse dull then stopped altogether.

"Mya." Derek said calling her attention.

She turned and cocked her head to the side. His heart thudded hard in his chest. She advanced on him.

"Mya, it's me Derek" he said backing away as she bared her teeth at him.

Stiles used the wall to help him to his feet. he stepped towards Mya and shoved Derek away who was trying to stop him.

"Mya," he said "you have to stop. It's over now."

She growled at him now.

"Stiles don't be stupid. She's going to kill us both." Derek said crudely

"It's over." He said

Stiles fell to his knees weak and just looked at her. They were face to face now.

"Come out of it." he said

Slowly, as if listening she changed. Both of them watched. A few minutes later Mya sat there in front of them covering herself.

"I'm kinda very naked here. You mind not staring?" she said snidely.

* * *

><p>Jackson stopped outside the Hale House.<p>

"Now we walk." Allison said

"Walk?" Jackson asked

"Yep and we hope that we don't get caught." she said

"Oh no. No. I'll just watch the car." Jackson said "You two go play hero."

Scott rolled his eyes and got out of the car with Allison. After a few steps into the woods they both heard Jackson following with a flashlight in hand. Scott smirked.

"Shut up." Jackson said gruffly

The three of them walked in silence wondering if they would have anymore encounters like they did earlier tonight, but hoped for the best.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked the chapter. Feel free to review, you know I'd love it.<strong>

**Thank you to all of those who have reviewed and read the story thus far. I am super happy about it!**


	17. The Whole World Sleeps

**I hope this makes up for the short chapters and that you like it! It's finals week now so I'm not sure when I'll update again, bu ti will make sure it's soon-ish.**

Allison had her bow aimed at the wolf taunting her right in front of her. Scott was growling at two on the left while Jackson was yelling at the on her other side at one telling it to kill them and not him. hHe jumped as the wolf just growled then snapped at him. The three of them got back to back as the wolves caged them in.

"Any last words?" Jackson asked them

They both looked at him as he were a moron then both slapped him upside the head. He winced when they did.

"You little…" Scott didn't finish his sentence.

He watched as the wolves changed quickly into human form. Each and every one of them did. They were naked too. Allison averted her eyes quickly.

"What's happening?" she asked with her hand over her eyes.

The ones who stood before them down were just as confused as her. They shouldn't have been able to change back.

"The alpha is dead." Scott said smirking.

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you tell me you took on the full change?" Derek growled as Mya was wrapping her body in his jacket so she wasn't so naked.<p>

"It's not something I like to display." She said as she hugged herself "I just-"

She cut herself off and stopped walking. Stiles looked back at her then so did Derek. They both wanted explanations. They wanted to know why she was this beast, this monster. So many thoughts wanted to come out now. She was sure something would come out wrong. Something always came out wrong. That was how she got Derek's attention last year before she became…this.

"I was so angry with everyone and everything. My parents had been murdered because of what you," she pointed at Derek "turned me into. I was angry at you too. Bryan said I would be freer and I was. Then I got scared. He wanted to kill people and I didn't. I tried to run, but one night. It was a full moon you see, and I didn't have any control. I tried…but-I didn't know there'd be a family out there in the woods! Bryan found me out there that morning. He said he had been following me and knew I couldn't resist. That it was in my blood to kill. I was covered in blood and was violently sick for the next few days. I could barely lift my head from the toilet bowl. I hate myself for what I did and I hate myself for what I am because I hurt people."

Both young men just stood there as it all came spilling out of her in one breath. Derek hid the guilt that grew within. His jaw locked and he didn't look at her. Part of him knew it was his fault. He shouldn't have left her only for her to go off to a rogue pack. He didn't know this would be the end result. He didn't think she would take on the full change. He himself only took on the partial change in order to stay in control of himself. Derek made his way over to her before he understood anything he was doing.

Mya smacked him and he knew he deserved it.

"I wish I had never met you." She said in a low harsh tone.

The two stood only a foot from each other. Derek reached out to pull her to him, but she hit him again. He still tried and she fought him. Stiles watched the two knowing that there was no point in fighting. He had his own hatred for both of them. He hated Derek for being able to be with her, be close to her. He hated Mya for being everything he wanted undeniably, but being something he'd never be able to keep. He knew he wouldn't be able to. He wanted to though. After everything, he still wanted to. It made his eyes water in the confliction of it all. Turning, he walked away. He was sure to find the road eventually. He knew the first thing he'd do when he did get home was sleep. Sleep was always his best plan.

Derek grabbed a hold of Mya and hugged her. Her fighting him died into sobs and she collapsed into a heap on the wet ground of leaves and dirt. Derek followed and held her to him. He shushed her, but she just clutched a handful of his shirt.

"I hurt him…" she cried "He-I don't know what to do."

"Who Mya?" Derek asked softly.

Mya looked up at him; her face red and tear stricken. Derek closed his eyes and sighed.

"Stiles." He said quietly but not cold heartedly.

Derek picked up the girl in his arms and carried her through the woods. As he kept walking he picked up a scent, a familiar one at that.

"Allison!" he called

She heard her name called faintly and spun around. Then after a few seconds she heard it again and knew instantly who it was.

"Derek!" she called

She ran off in the direction of his voice and both Scott and Jackson were on her tail. She darted through the trees till she nearly ran into him. She stood there out of breath then noticed Mya in his arms crying incoherently.

"She's okay." Allison said taking notice that there weren't any wounds on her.

She knew she wasn't okay, but in a sense of being alive she was.

"We should go."Allison said

"Other wolves that were turned by the alpha of their group changed back and just ran off." Scott informed Derek as they walked.

Derek kept quiet all the way back. He said he'd take care of Mya and that she'd be back in school soon. He didn't say much else. Mya had consumed him. Scott was dropped off at home by Jackson who stopped him before getting out of the car.

"This doesn't change anything McCall." Jackson said

Scott got out and watched him drive off.

"Of course it doesn't." Scott muttered to himself.

Scott tried to be quiet as he walked into the house. The sun was making its way up as he did.

"Scott McCall!" his mother shrieked "You are so grounded. Not only did you stay out past curfew, but the whole town was going crazy with animal attacks and you could've been killed. What the hell were you doing anyway, getting high?"

"What? No!" Scott exclaimed "I was just hanging with a few friends. I don't know anything about animal attacks."

He tried to go upstairs to his room, but she stopped him halfway up the stairs hugging him around the waist.

"I'm so glad you weren't one of the people coming into the ER tonight. I was so scared." She said

He went down a step and hugged her back.

"I'm sorry for scaring you. I'm fine, really." He assured her

She nodded and let him go.

"You're still grounded."

"Joy." He said sarcastically and went up to his room.

When he opened his door he saw his window open and the curtain swaying from the breeze coming in.

"I figure that you tend to climb up to my window. I wanted to give it a try." Allison said grabbing his attention.

She was leaning against his dresser. He smiled and closed his door.

Each of them knew that tonight the whole world could sleep and they did.


	18. End of the Year Return Of A Friend

**I know it's been way too long since I've updated here and I'm sorry for that. I've been working on finals and those can be quite difficult. But here it is!**

* * *

><p>Stiles, Scott, and Allison sat there at a picnic table outside school.<p>

"I can't believe we're going to be juniors soon." Stiles said still taking in the near end of the year.

"I can't believe everyone acts like it never happened." Allison said

Scott nodded in agreement.

"Of course they're going to act like nothing happened. No one can really deal with seeing werewolves attack a town then other people come in and kill a good majority of them." Stiles said

"Did they go?" Scott asked Allison

"Most of them yes. A few stayed behind to watch us." She replied

"Us?" Stiles inquired

"They think me and possibly my father are now on the side of werewolves." She said

Scott grinned and so did Stiles. Then the three of them saw Jackson coming from the parking lot with a new piece of arm candy on his arm.

"What a dog." Stiles muttered

"Not even close." Scott said smirking

Jackson stared at the trio for a split second then gave Scott and Stiles their usual insult of the day. Lydia…the authorities found Lydia's body out in the woods brutally murdered and barely recognizable. It was said that it was an animal attack, but they knew it was Derek. He'd admitted to it, had said that she was too much risk to be allowed to live. He disappeared not long after and Mya along with him. Stiles never talked about her. He didn't even acknowledge her existence. Even when Allison wondered about her out loud and Scott got talking about it Stiles paid no mind. They both had been gone, all through the winter even. There was not a single word heard from them.

"To class?" Scott suggested right as the bell rang.

"Not particularly, but I have absolutely nothing better to do." Stiles said as he grabbed his book up off the tabletop.

The halls were nearly empty as Stiles took his time getting to class. He got there on his usual time schedule and sat down while the teacher droned on about his tardiness. He'd grown slightly tired of it. He glanced over at his lab partner. Then suddenly the door opened and closed. Everyone looked up and there standing slightly frozen with fear for a moment was Mya. Everything about her was completely different. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she was wearing her usual jeans but with a sky blue baby doll t-shirt with matching converse sneakers. She clutched her messenger bag to her side.

"Mya…what a welcoming surprise. Hibernate all winter?" the teacher tried to joke

"Uh, no. Had a lot of personal problems I had to take care of." She answered looking around the room for a seat. She saw one back by Jackson who smirked. She rushed back there and quickly sat down, her fingers drummed against the table. People were staring at her and she felt really uneasy. Looking ahead, she saw Stiles glance back at her and quickly look down. She couldn't believe that just happened. She'd never been nervous, well she had, but hadn't and…it's confusing. He made hr nervous, coming back here made her nervous and everything she once was made its way back to the surface. She remembered how it was like and it kind of made her smile.

"So, you glad to be back?" Jackson asked

"I haven't decided." Mya said staring at Stiles's back now

The class went on and as usual Mya didn't need to write anything down. She knew it already. Chemistry was like math to her and math was like the ABC's. So the most she did was doodle till the bell rang.

"You want to eat lunch with me today?" Jackson offered.

"No, that's okay." she replied sweetly with a smile.

Jackson was taken off guard and it made Mya laugh.

"Believe it or not Jackson I wasn't born a bitch. I just had to gain control of her and didn't know how. I'm doing better now…sorta." She said "Certain things are still being worked on."

With that she left the class to go to her English class. She basically had the same schedule she had before. Derek called her in between classes to make sure things were going okay. He thought that maybe she was coming back to soon. In actuality he thought that they shouldn't come back period, but Mya reminded him of Scott. She told him that if he wanted to forget about Scott then to go ahead, but she wasn't going to.

When lunch came around she went into the cafeteria late having dropped her books. She looked around at the tables and noticed Jackson wave her over. She smiled then headed to an empty one nearby. Setting her messenger bag on the table she then pulled out a book along with an apple and started reading where she had left off.

"Oh my god. She's back. Why didn't you tell us she was back?" Allison said nearly shrieking while she hit Stiles in the arm.

"Because I didn't know she was a top priority. Plus, it looks like she'd rather sit by herself." He answered while rubbing his arm.

"It's not like that at all." Allison said "She's nervous to be back…I can see it."

After a few seconds Allison started gathering her stuff.

"I'm going to go sit with her." she said as if it were a mission.

She walked over to the table and sat down. Scott followed over then Stiles did reluctantly.

Mya didn't really notice them until Allison pulled down her book as if trying to read over top of it. Mya looked up with big doe eyes for a moment. She didn't say anything. Instead she just took a bite out of her apple so she didn't have to.

"How's it feel to be back?" Scott asked

"I-weird." She said

He chuckled and nodded.

"It's good to see you. Last time-"

"I was emotionally dying, yeah. I needed to learn control because I didn't have any. Derek helped me with that. He helped me with a lot actually. I could pass for human." She joked.

Scott and Allison laughed. Stiles didn't. That made Mya even more nervous.

"Human, yeah right." Stiles said sarcastically.

Mya stood up right then and looked directly at him. He could've sworn that he saw the old Mya in there.

"I was going to apologize for everything I did to you knowing that you probably wouldn't even think about forgiving me because I know that there was something seriously wrong with me, but you know what? I'm not going to. You're being seriously cruel. I'm sorry that I screwed your life up, but stiles remember one thing. I didn't tell you to offer yourself up. You did that all on your own so you and I are stuck together."

She didn't say it a mean manner. In fact she sounded hurt by it. She shook her head at him then grabbed her stuff and left. Both Scott and Allison glared at him aggravated.

"Seriously? Let go, we're all trying and succeeding. Do the same." Allison sneered. Getting up she called after Mya and ran off.

"Nobody's perfect dude." Scott said

"Oh so you take her side?" Stiles said seeming offended.

"Well, she had enough nerve to come back the least we could do is give her a chance."

Stiles kept his mouth shut. Scott on the other hand just shook his head and left as well. Stiles laid his head down on his arms. All he wanted was her apology. To hear her speak. Slowly through the past few months she'd been gone he'd been slowly forgetting what she looked and sounded like. He couldn't even stay angry at her because he started missing her. if she would've apologized he would've told that she didn't have to apologize.

"Screw it." he muttered to himself as he slammed a palm onto the lunch table. A few people looked up, but they just mumbled and went back to eating the gross lunch.

Stiles ran down the hall and skidded to a stop as he saw Allison talking to Mya at her locker. Mya just smiled and told her she was fine. Stiles knew different though. He wasn't sure how he knew, but he knew she wasn't all that okay. After Allison walked off he took his chance and walked up to Mya as she was closing her locker.

"Hi." She said

Hi?

"Hi? That's it?" he asked in disbelief "No 'one wrong look and I'll rip your heart out' kind of thing?"

Mya laughed at that.

"Geez Stiles, you do know that when I said all that stuff it was because I liked you right? I just didn't want to like you. I didn't want to hurt were plenty of 'other' thing I was thinking about doing, but if you're into that kind of thing…" she trailed off with a slight twinkle in her that showed him that the old Mya was still there.

"I kinda miss it." he admitted in a mumble

"Haha, okay fine." She said

"You're not angry for what I said? I expected you to claw at me or something." He said

"No. I expected that reaction actually, you being a drama queen and all." She said brushing past him.

"Oh." He said sheepishly.

She smirked and suddenly turned on him. No one was in the hallway. She shoved him against the lockers with one hand. A rapid heartbeat could be felt against her palm.

"No more theatrics kay?" she said sharply

He nodded quickly and was now the one who was nervous.

"Good, and just know that because I have better control," she moved to his ear "doesn't mean I'll use it."

A shiver crawled down his spine. She pulled away and gave him a perky smile. He wasn't sure what to do now. she had the look of innocence, but was nowhere near being innocent. He knew, that was the point. She arched an eyebrow at him challenging him and something Stiles learned after she disappeared is that he liked challenges. Taking a step towards her he braced the back of her neck with his calloused hand; due to lacrosse practice, he'd actually been working harder and getting Scott to coach him so he'd be good for the fall, he pulled her forward. He didn't kiss her; he just took in the fact that she was this close and not pulling away. He knew she could. She had more strength than him. She was also better at playing. Without lingering for much longer he kissed her. It had somewhat caught Mya off guard. She could feel the heat flooding off of him and could smell the lustrous feeling he was having. The kiss was smooth and nothing hurtful or rough. She found it to be rather pleasurable and didn't push away like she had planned. Her arms moved like a snake up his chest then around his neck so he didn't pull away. He didn't pull away though, not like he thought he would. In the beginning he'd had this whole argument planned and not this, but this was much better. He pulled away first and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I've missed you so much." He said whispering.

His breath was hot and heavy and his eyes were half closed.

"I know." She said.

"You know?" he asked.

"Derek kept me informed." She said.

"Oh. Good to know he's stalking me." He quipped.

Mya laughed lightly. She didn't let go of him. She wasn't sure if she could.

"I never thought I'd need. I tried to deny it. I tried to fight it. I didn't like the idea of a human being mine. But you didn't give up did you?"

With how angry he'd been and hateful towards the idea of her while she was gone he didn't give up on her. He couldn't. The thought of being with someone else actually provoked his gag reflex. Literally.

"I tried, I even tried fighting. I didn't though." he said

"We're damned." She smiled

"That's okay right?" he said "You make it sound so bad."

"You have no idea." She said.

She pulled away right then and started walking off.

"Hey! C'mon. I-" Stiles had no argument to that. He tried though.

"Oh come on. We're late as it is." Mya called snappy like.

"Coming." He said obediently. Then he paused cursing himself for it. Mya was laughing at him.

"Oh shut it." he said.

Mya rolled her eyes and shoved him sideways into the lockers as she made a comment about shoving him into one. Stiles argued back and they both started bickering.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Months Later…<strong>

"I can't believe you actually passed this year. You were barely here." Stiles said "I mean I was here the whole year and you did better than me."

Mya who was leaning back in his arm elbowed him in the stomach. He groaned slightly, but acted as if it didn't affect him.

"I can be persuasive unlike you." She said.

"I can be persuasive or did you forget about-"

"Stiles!" Mya shrieked horrified interrupting him. She couldn't believe he was going finish that sentence let alone think about saying it.

Allison pursed her lips not wanting to imagine what he was going to say. Scott had his eyebrows raised at the two. They seemed to be on better terms, more than better and Derek had been good about it. He tried anyway. Being civil was never in his biography.

"Well, hello Derek." Stiles said unenthusiastically as he approached them while they still sat there at their picnic table outside the school. Derek only nodded.

"So, now what?" Scott said

Nobody came up with a good answer so they sat there in silence until the last bell rang. Even after it rang they just sat there.

"That's it." Stiles said "Tenth grade is over and I actually passed."

Derek snorted.

"What are we going to do?" Allison asked as they all grabbed their stuff and started walking towards the parking lot like the rest of the student population that owned cars.

"No clue, summer is only just beginning. We'll be juniors." Mya answered as Stiles slung an arm around her neck.

"Either way it should be interesting." Scott chimed in.

Each of them grinned including Derek. Whatever would happen they'd all be in it together or at least that's how they interpreted it. Summer was only just beginning.

**This actually the last chapter believe it or not. I hope you enjoyed the story. Thank you to all who reviewed, favorited, and alerted. It's put a big smile on my face.**


End file.
